Poseidon's Daughter
by wannabe-dj
Summary: Beca Mitchell & The Lightning Thief (Rewritten!) "The world is overtaken by both Gods and Goddesses. Sometimes these Gods come to earth and have children with humans. Half-bloods." Beca Mitchell is one of them. Follow her journey of finding herself and entering the world of Gods. Bechloe Fic. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, first off, this is Beca Mitchell & The Lightning Thief but rewritten, I wasn't happy with the way I had written that story so now I'm doing it again and have changed the name. The original version is still posted if you wanna check it out, but this is new version which I am currently writing. **

**Here is chapter one of Poseidon's Daughter.**

 ** _Poseidon's Daughter_**

 _Chapter 1_

The God of the Sea, more universally known as Poseidon is the brother of Hades, the God of the Underworld and the almighty leader of the three: Zeus, the God of the Sky. Combined, the brothers are known as ' _The_ _Big Three'_. They are the most powerful Gods in all of Olympus. The big three had done the unthinkable by defeating their father, Kronos. After the overpowering of their father, they had been granted gifts. Zeus received power over the Sky, Poseidon with the Sea and Hades was granted with control over the Underworld.

The mighty of the three retains control over the sky and the weather, whilst his brother Poseidon can manipulate water into any shape or form. His other sibling had gone down a different route by summoning the undead, controlling shadows and using earth-related disasters to cause devastation upon many at any given time.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are known as the big three but they do not stand alone in the world of 'Greek Mythology'. The world is overtaken by both Gods and Goddesses. Sometimes these Gods come to earth and have children with humans.

 _Half-bloods._

A half-blood - also known as _'Demi-god'_ \- is the child of a mortal and an Olympian. Half-bloods are scattered in countries across the world, some like to stay under the radar and play it safe while others go to Camp Half-Blood. A camp for those who are half mortal, half God. Unfortunately for these demi-gods they do not get the chance to spend time with their immortal parent, only their human one.

This was the case for Beca Mitchell.

Beca Mitchell wasn't like most people. While other seventeen year olds would go out with friends, get drunk and party, Beca would go to the beach and listen to music while watching the sea as the waves bounced off each other. The sea had always brought a sense of calmness over her. The bright of the blue would bring her inspiration, the way the sunset would radiate from the sky onto the water brought her peace. Everyone has a connection with something right? Well, Beca Mitchell's was with music and water.

xxXXxxXXxx

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep…._**

The brunette groaned as she opened her eyes, only to see the neon green numbers that told her it was five-thirty in the morning. It was a Wednesday which meant she was halfway through this dreadful week of school. _Ugh, school._ She would always wake up at the ungodly hours of the morning just to have a quick dip at the beach as it was just beside her school, Barden High.

Turning the alarm off, Beca rolled off her bed which proved to be a bad mistake as she ungracefully hit the ground with a loud _thump_. She got herself up off the floor and after a large yawn, made her way into the bathroom in a zombie-like fashion, to brush her teeth.

After successfully making it to the kitchen without tripping, which _didn't_ happen at least twice that week, Beca winced at the weird taste of mint and coffee as she took a large gulp of the steaming hot substance. The brunette took a seat on the couch and continued to sip her beverage while looking through her phone. Clicking onto her emails, Beca saw that she had earned a few more subscribers to her YouTube Channel: DJ Mitch. Beca had been creating mixes since she was fourteen and had created the channel back when she was fifteen. The channel now had gotten quite the fan base throughout the years, standing with 70,000+ subscribers. She would be lying if she said she wasn't proud with what she has accomplished, but she _really_ was. Don't get her wrong, Beca loves her followers and even interacts with them via Twitter but she didn't just create the channel to get somewhat known, DJ Mitch was created for Beca to share her love and passion for music through mixing and in return she earned some fans. Which was good too.

Popular or not on the web, Beca was _not_ social in real life. She was the introvert girl that always took the back seat in class and never spoke to anyone. She never saw the point of conversing with her classmates. Beca thought it wasn't worth the bother of having friends only to realize that they would just move on once high school was over, whether it be graduation, jobs or life in general, she didn't care. The young DJ had more important things to worry about, like why her father had left her. Beca had asked her mother countless times about where her father had gone but all she got was the same old _"It was too much for him"._ Beca Mitchell was not stupid, yeah she has dyslexia and ADHD but she knows that line from her mother was, pardon the language, absolute bullshit. Her father did not leave because it was 'too much', Beca is sure of this. There is something she isn't being told.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, Beca quickly downed the rest of her coffee and went to back to her room. Walking over to her wardrobe, she put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was fairly warm for it being April. She made sure to bring a change of clothes for school and a towel in her gym bag. Checking the time, she saw it was now six. _Good. I have nearly two hours until school._ One note in her scrawny left handwriting was scribbled and stuck up somewhere where her Mom could see it, telling that she was away.

xxXXxxXXxx

While Beca was walking to the beach, she felt eyes on her. Taking a glance behind her she saw someone quickly move into the alleyway that she had passed. She had got glance at something that was metal that they had been carrying. _Crutches maybe?_ Shrugging her shoulders, she continued on into the beach. From just seeing the water made Beca forget about everything.

Just like every other morning, Beca was now deep under the sea. Not swimming, but just… sitting there. It was peaceful. Watching the fish pass as they lived their lives. As she would close her eyes, Beca would wonder why she felt this connection with water. Water could connect to her in the way that music did. Did anyone else feel this connection? Was it just her? Why could she hold her breath for so long under water? Was she a freak? Maybe a mutant from the X-Men series? _Ugh, so many unanswered questions._ Opening her eyes, Beca looked around at the sea life and all worries of unanswered questions went out the window as she began to swim around. She would stare at the many different types of sea creatures and study them.

When she realized that she did in fact have school that day, she made her way out of the water and to the communal showers that were nearby. She quickly showered and got changed into her usual get up that consisted of a flannel, some tight jeans, black boots and her trademark eyeliner. She made her way out of the showers and saw that it was seven-forty-five. Since school started at eight-thirty, Beca decided that she would go in early and wait in the school library until the bell went for registration.

While making her way there, she felt as if she was being watched and just like before she shrugged it off as being nothing and put her headphones around her head and blasted her music.

xxXXxxXXxx

Beca hadn't been paying attention to anything being said in class – it was biology - until she heard the door be opened. Looking up, she saw a boy come walking in. He had lightly messed dark hair and was sporting a goofy look. What caught Beca's attention was what he was holding under both arms. Crutches. A flashback of being followed came back the young DJ from that morning. _It couldn't be._ Mr. Johnston's voice broke her out of thought.

"Class, this our new student, Jesse Swanson." He said while gesturing to the boy standing to his left who had been standing with a charming smile. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, son."

"Sure. Hey everyone, I'm Jesse and I recently moved here to Barden. I'm from New York and look forward to going to school here. As you see," Jesse pointed to his leg that was covered in a cast. "I broke my leg while trying to reenact an action scene from a movie." Hearing laughter, his charming smile physically got larger. "Yeah, laugh all you want but I'm paying the price for being no Tom Cruise."

"Thank you Jesse for that introduction. Why don't you take a seat?"

"No problem sir." Beca saw him looking around for a seat, she cursed herself for being socially awkward and for sitting alone at two-seater desk which Jesse now took accompanying to.

"Hey, I'm Jesse," He greeted. Beca inwardly rolled her eyes and casted him a small smile. "Nice to meet you." He continued. "Beca, right?" Snapping her head to him, Beca raised her eyebrows. Seeing this, Jesse pointed to the book that was sitting in front of the small brunette. "It says your name."

Beca rolled her eyes at her own stupid-ness. "Oh right, thought you were some kind of stalker." She awkwardly chuckled and turned back to watch the teacher write on the board.

"So what's your deal?" _Ugh. He's a talker._ Not wanting to seem rude, she turned her attention to him. "You one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious until she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses."

"Then you're half-way there." He said with that dashing smile. They turned back to the class and began to take notes - though it was quite annoying for Beca - on the female menstrual cycle. "I am _loving_ this." Jesse spoke up. Again.

"You're a weirdo." Beca deadpanned.

"Yes I am. And so are you. It's a good thing we're going to be best friends and or lovers." The brown-eyed boy said with a smirk as he saw the look on the girl's face.

Beca scrunched up her face. "Please don't say lovers."

"You know Becs," She squinted her eyes at him. "I wouldn't pass this up. Once I'm in deep with the work and exams of Barden High, I probably won't have time for you."

"You know, I didn't think you could find a way to be less attractive to me, but congrats, you just did." Beca believes that she would find him somewhat attractive if she didn't bate for the other team if you know what I mean. _Best friends then?_

"Ha! You're terrific. Just wait. You'll go all squidy and drape yourself all over me." _Highly doubt it, dude._ "It'll be fun. You'll see." Ah! There's that charming smile again, only this time there was a type of goofiness added to it.

"Beca, Jesse, could you please quiet down?" Mr. Johnston's voice rung out.

Jesse went back to his notes and Beca looked at him. She chuckled to herself. _Who is this guy?_

xxXXxxXXxx

After the day of school of being followed around by the new boy, Jesse. _Seriously, he was like a lost puppy!_ Beca had made it home. "Hey, Mom." She greeted as she set her gym bag on the ground. An older brunette turned away from the stove from where she was standing to greet her daughter. "Hi Bec, how was school?"

"The ususal. I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit." Beca told her Mom and while she was walking to her room she bumped into someone. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. " _Gabe_." Beca said with disgust.

"Watch where you're walking kid," the man with the scruffy beard and greying hair spat at the teen. He turned to Beca's mother, "Get me a beer, Sally."

Throwing herself down onto her bed, she sighed and looked through her phone. She rolled her eyes as she saw Jesse's name in the contacts – not that she had many – he had forced her to get his number. All day he had been shamelessly flirting with her until she set him straight. _Ha! Straight. That's what he thought she was._ When he realized that she was in fact not in _any way_ straight. He toned down the flirting and instead declared them lesbros. Yes, _lesbros_. She shook her head at his dorkiness. Beca had to admit, he was kind of funny. They shared the same type of music taste, Beca had found out that Jesse was a _huge_ movie nerd. She remembered his shocked expression when she had told him that she would rather go 'visit a gynecologist' than watch a movie.

Closing her eyes, Beca let the darkness take over her and she was thrown into the world of dreams.

 **I know that many wanted a sequel to Beca Mitchell & The Lightning Thief and we will get there, but I just wasn't happy with the way I wrote that story so I deeply apologise for basically now rewriting it. So that's what this story is. If you have read the original, then you can probably tell the difference between this and it. **

**If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know! And maybe, I'll consider changing this version of the story up from the original I wrote. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _The ocean sat still as the waves calmly bounced off each other. Birds flew across the sky that was forming a pink-orange look as sunset was on the horizon. Unexpectedly, the once peaceful sky turned into a mass of thunderclouds as darkness took over, a large roar came from the distance. The waves began to rock back and forth violently as the roar got nearer and nearer. A head suddenly burst out from under the waves. It was a man... no, man would be an understatement. Giant is more like it. They had stormy blue eyes that could be mistaken as a shade of grey that had taken residence on their defined and structured face and to top it off, they had perfect dark brunette hair. The whole of their body had begun to reveal itself and gold armor glistened from the water that dripped from it. An object had been formed in their hand by the help of the sea. It developed into a fully gold spear, with three arrows at the tip to create three individual spikes. As the god-like giant was fully revealed, it took long strides through the water. They easily stepped over the pier that had been draped across the water. Once on dry land, the giant began to deform from its inhuman appearance, it's legs got shorter every step and their height decreased the further they walked on human ground. Eventually, when they reached human height, it's imperial get up disappeared into a pair of casual black jeans and a grey hoodie._

 _Making their way through the city, they stopped outside a building. More specifically, the Empire State building. When they reached the top of the building, they came face-to-face with another man. "Zeus." Zeus had mid-length dark hair with a thick beard. His blinding grey eyes bore into the other man as he turned and held a cold expression. "Poseidon." He walked over to the edge of the building with Poseidon following. "Brother, what do you see?" Zeus asked referring to the view in front of them Looking around, Poseidon answered his sibling. "Thunderclouds-."_

 _"-But no lightning." Zeus interrupted. Seeing his confusion, he continued. "Stolen."_

 _The God of the Sea raised his eyebrows. "You think I did it?" Zeus shook his head turning away. "You know we are forbidden from stealing each other's powers." He reminded the God of the Sky._

 _"True. But our children are not."_

 _"You are accusing my_ daughter _of this!" He snapped getting in the face of Zeus. "I have not seen her since she was a baby! She does not know me or who she is, because of_ you _!"_

 _Not being deterred, Zeus said, "If your child is the thief, I will have her banished to the bottom of the Underworld."_

 _"You touch her and you will be in for the fight of your life." Poseidon threated._

 _"If I do not receive the Lightning Bolt, there will be a war!"_

xxXXxxXXxx

Over the past month, Beca and Jesse had been getting closer and if you could believe it, they actually were now _best friends._ The young DJ still found it worthless to have friends but she decided to give Jesse a chance. Deep down she still believed he would just leave eventually, but never voiced that thought.

Jesse had gotten into a terrible habit of screaming "BECAW!" every God given second he saw his young brunette friend. Beca had found it funny… at first.

 _"Dude, would you stop calling me that!"_

 _"Oh, come on Becaw, you love it don't lie!"_

 _"Yeah, I love being called my name as if I'm some freaking bird…"_

This was the conversation starter that would happen at least three times a week while walking to school. _Yes, they walked to school together. Best friends, remember?_ Beca still tried to make it out to the beach as often as possible before going to school.

Today, she had been making her way to the beach when she felt eyes watching her, turning she saw what looked to be her best friend making his way over. "BECAW!" _Yep, there we go again._ Checking her phone, she saw it was only six-fifteen in the morning. _Weird. He's early._ "Hey, Jess," Beca greeted. "What are doing stalking me at six in the morning?"

"Oh you know, out for my morning run." Beca's eyebrow raised as she looked to the brown-eyed boy's right leg that was covered in a cast. "Was it difficult?" She asked rhetorically but then this was Jesse. "Na, I'm a pro athlete runner." Of course he would answer, they made their way over to the wooden bench that looked over the ocean. "Did you know-." _This should be good._ "- Back in my old high school, I was offered a job at a lab that tests the effects of marijuana on your appetite but I said no. I wanted to run for the school's track team and bring myself to victory by winning and proving that I'm a warrior."

"And did you?"

"No comment."

With a shake of her head, Beca got up and continued her way over to the ocean. "What are you doing?" She heard Jesse ask. "I'm just going for a quick dip." The brunette let her gym bag fall to the floor, she took her shoes off and jogged into the water. She shivered as the coldness hit her feet but quickly recovered from the shock and continued further into it.

"This is insane Beca. Why are you out here at this time?" Turning in the water, Beca looked at him. "It clears me head. This is my thinking place."

"And you couldn't come here after school, because?"

"Too many children, families and people in general." The goofy boy nodded that universally said, _'Fair point,'_

Taking a deep breath, Beca let herself fall under the water. Jesse sat down on the sand and watched as his friend continued to stay under the water for longer than five minutes. "Huh, they were right about her." He muttered to himself.

Beca couldn't relax as much as she normally would when under the waves. She thinks that having Jesse waiting for her is something to do with it. Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere today, she kicked off the sand from where she sat deep under the water and began her swim to the shore.

"How long was I?" The young DJ asked Jesse once she was out.

"Seven minutes."

"Really? Only seven minutes?" Beca was disappointed, she could generally stay under the water for longer than that.

"Yeah. That's amazing man!"

"Uh, I can do better." Seeing the defeated look on her face, Jesse walked over and put a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Bec." She looked at him as he continued. "I can't even stay under water for more than thirty seconds. And that's on a good day. Never mind close to ten minutes."

Cracking a small smirk, Beca chuckled. "Nerd." She playfully punched him on the shoulder. A way of saying. _'Thanks, dude'._ The smile she got from Jesse, illustrates that he understood.

xxXXxxXXxx

When they had made it to Barden, they hung around a bit, seeing as they had around thirty minutes to spare. While walking around the corridors, they saw a letter on the notice board addressed to their class.

 _Dear students, just a reminder of the school trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art this Thursday. At the exhibition, students will have the chance to learn and observe the Ancient Greek & Roman collection. Please contact Mr. Brunner, who will be leading the trip, if you have any concerns._

 _Thank You, Principle Williams._

"Cool. You going Bec?" He asked as they continued to browse through the notice board.

"I guess. Don't really want to though."

"Why?"

"It's kinda lame, don't you think?"

"Not really. I think it's interesting, especially Satyrs. Those things are awesome."

"Satyrs?" Beca furrowed her brow.

"You know, half-man, half-goat."

"Yeah, cuz that exists." She turned as the bell rang, signaling registration. She had missed the look on Jesse's face as she turned.

When registration had ended, the two friends made their way to English, Beca's least favorite subject. She had trouble reading and writing in general, but English class made it ten times worse. Sometimes studying all the gibberish made her head hurt and recently weird things had been happening while trying to read. Just like know, Beca had been asked a question by their new sub-teacher, Mrs. Dodds about what Shakespeare had meant in the passage from Othello. As she looked at the passage written on the board, the letters from the words had begun to move around the board. They swirled around each other creating some form of a letter tornado. _Am I high?_ Beca had questioned herself. _No I can't be, last time I was high, was months ago._ Shaking her head, Beca answered her teacher with a, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Beca zoned out the rest of the class, Jesse had noticed that she had been a little out of it after the question. He decided not to bother her about it.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Hey, Mom. I'm home!"

"Up here Beca." Sally shouted to her while sitting at their dining table, reading a book. When the door to their apartment opened, she looked up to see her daughter come slouching in. "How was school?" The same question would be asked each day after school. "Wait, let me guess. The usual?"

Taking a seat beside her mother, Beca clicked her fingers. "Bingo." She let out a sigh.

"What's up Bec?"

Leaning her head on the table, she looked up at the older brunette. "Ugh... It's just this dyslexia, I think it's getting worse."

"How? What happened?" Sally questioned, concerned for her only daughter.

"Awk, I don't know. Just... weird stuff." The DJ informed while rubbing at her temples as she sat back up. "Maybe, it's the ADHD?" Beca picked up the jug of orange juice from the middle of the table and poured herself a drink. As she and her mother caught up in conversation about their days, they had been rudely interrupted by Gabe busting through the door. "Sally!"

"What's wrong Gabe?" She groaned out while standing to greet her husband.

"Where's my beer?" He asked while taking a seat at the table. Beca rolled her eyes at the man. She hated him. She didn't understand why her Mom stayed with him.

"It's in the fridge."

"Well, it isn't goin' to magically appear in my hand. Now is it Sal?" He smiled as she walked past him, he smacked her in the ass with a smirk.

"Oh, come on dude, that's Mom. Show some respect." Beca disgustedly spat while making her way to her room. The brunette didn't make it very far as she came face-to-face with her step-father. She could smell the alcohol of his breath as she stared into his steel cold eyes. "Get out of my way, Gabe." He took a step closer to her, cornering her against the wall. "You want to talk to me about respect?" He pointed a finger at her. " _You_ start by showing _me_ some respect."

Rolling her eyes, she shoved past him and into her room. Sally turned to watch her daughter walk away, she hated having Beca live with him, but it was for a good cause.

 **Chapter 2 guys! I know we're still building it up and Chloe has yet to make an appearance, but it will come soon. So far we're just building this story up, something I don't think I did that well on the original. If you enjoyed this chapter let me know and as for reviews:**

 **chaffad:** _Nice intro bro. Omg Jesse is always doing that thing where he attempts to flirt but can't tell Beca's SO UNBELIEVABLY GAY that the pride flag might as well be a picture of her face until she confirms it. With the first fic, what I was intensely happy with was how you didn't tease and draw out the love story because while I kind of like such things, ugh my heart can only take so much. Rick Riordan was KILLING me with the slow process of making Percabeth canon. If you DO plan on doing that though please go ahead. I'm sure it'll be awesome either way. Loving this so far!_

 **Thanks man! This review really made me smile. Yeah, Jesse was kind of dense but it all worked out good. I dunno about you but I really enjoyed the back and forth conversation between Beca and Jesse in the movie so I added it into this story and also if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to show the development of their friendship in this story. Also, you read the original?! Mega thumbs up to you dude! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Beca had a special kind of gift, she could persuade herself that something was okay when it wasn't, this gift gave her the pleasant surprise that had resulted with her having a lack of energy from sleep _deprivation_. The young DJ had thought that staying up until four am working on a mix was a good idea. In her defense, it did sound like a decent plan _at the time_. Now she wasn't so sure, with the little sleep that she had gotten, it had been interrupted. Not in the way that you think one would be interrupted when sleeping, but rather by a color that was in her dream.

 _Blue._

This was not your ordinary generic blue but rather a pale aqua blue. As if it were the crystal ocean on a clear day. That kind of blue. The color that would bring you peace and a sense of composure.

The color had taken over her dream, forcing its way into her mind. Don't get her wrong, it was a nice color, beautiful even. But it had left her in a confused state when she woke up.

 _Why did I dream of that?_ She wondered as she went to the bathroom to freshen up. When walking out of the bathroom, the color was still implanted in her mind as she went to her wardrobe and threw on the nearest set of clothing that she could find, which turned out to be an old band t-shirt, some black ripped skinny jeans and her converse. She applied her eyeliner and put on her leather jacket.

When Beca had made it downstairs, she saw her mother sitting at the table with two cups of coffee in front of her. "You're up early," She stated as sat down and took a sip of the hot beverage. "Where's Gabe?" Not that Beca cared for her step-father, but for conversation starters she asked.

"He's still asleep." Sally informed her daughter. "Don't you have that school trip today?"

 _Huh? What school tr- Oh that was today?_ "Beca."

"Hmm?"

"You forgot didn't you?" Her mother stated with a small grin.

"Of course, I didn't!" The young brunette tried to look innocent. "Anyway, why are up so early?" She questioned her mother.

"Gabe was drinking last night. I wanted some time to myself before he wakes."

"Understandable." Beca bobbed her head. "Can I ask you a question?" With her mother's nod, she asked. "Why are you with him?" Before Sally could answer Beca added. "I mean; he treats you like you're nothing but his slave. I don't care that he hates me, but you're my Mom, he needs to respect you. Ugh. I hate him so fucking much, Mom!"

"Languge Beca," Sally had dawned a small smile from her daughters concern but it quickly died out as she thought of her husband. "Gabe... He's not all bad Beca-."

"Bullshit!"

"Beca." The older woman said with in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I just really hate him."

"He's your step-father."

"I refuse to ever call him that. I have a father but then again where is he?" She asked. "Wait, don't answer that." Beca turned away from her mother to wash out her cup and grab an apple. She refused to let her mother see how hurt she was from having a father that abandoned them.

"I'm sorry he left us Beca, but it was for a good reason."

"Don't bother. Anyway, you still haven't answered why you're with Gabe." She'll admit, that wasn't the best topic to change to. _Fucking, Gabe._

Sally sighed. "Bec, Gabe is protecting us in ways you just don't understand." As her Mom was talking, Beca had made her way to the door. When Sally came out with that line, she turned to face her.

"You're right! I don't understand. You wanna know why? Cuz I'm not being told anything!" She turned, shrugged on her backpack and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. Once outside, she immediately regretted it as the voice of her step-father echoed through the apartment.

 _Fuck, sorry Mom._

xxXXxxXXxx

The class of teenagers made their way up the staircase with their English teacher Mrs. Dodds, to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The group were split into sections. The nerdy group were at the front as they were eager to learn about the Museum, in the middle were the people that would casually talk about a party this Saturday and then there were Beca and Jesse. The two had stayed behind, mainly because Jesse still had his crutches but also because Beca just didn't care.

The DJ had been feeling guilty all morning because of the way she spoke to her mother. It wasn't her intention to snap at her but she was just so annoyed and frustrated about her 'Dad' situation. Also with Gabe living with them didn't help at all.

While walking she had been too distracted to see the other person walking in front of her. Their shoulders clashed in a forceful matter. "I'm so sorry dude!" She apologized without looking up. When she did, her eyes came in contact with ones that were very similar to hers. The shade of blue matched the same of hers and the way they had had a hint of grey kind of startled her. The man looked to be distressed but didn't say anything and continued walking. _That was weird._ She shook her head. "You alright?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." As they got to the top of the staircase, a gust of wind flew by which caused Beca to lose her breath for a few short seconds. **_'Everything is about to change, Beca.'_** It was like a whisper. Turning around, Beca's eyes caught the similar ones again that watched her from across the street. **_'Be prepared.'_** She heard the whisper again, she was about to walk down the stairs when she saw a truck drive past and the man vanish. _What is going on? Am I hallucinating?_ "Come on Bec." Jesse's voice interrupted her thoughts.

As they entered, the first thing that caught Beca's attention was the amount of statues and murals that adorned the Museum. _Duh, what did you think would be here, Beca?_ Mr. Brunner, who was taking them for the tour, brought them to the Greek and Roman collection.

"Class, feel free to view the Museum. I will be giving you some history on the background of the Gods when we meet up again." Mr. Brunner informed them all, he was seated on a wheelchair - apparently he had got into a bad accident when he was younger which caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down. Well that's what Beca heard – the older man had wavy dark hair that had a few greys and his face home of the thick beard he had going on.

After he had told them what time to meet up again, the nerdy group excitedly scattered from them and ran to the nearest statue to geek about it. Not being interested in this stuff, Beca put her headphones that were casually hanging from around her neck, onto her head. As she got lost in the music, she walked from each statue to the other and studied them. The Gods looked so imperial. Like nothing she had seen on earth. But there was one in particular that the DJ had found herself drawn to.

 _Poseidon, the God of the Sea._

Beca stood in front of the statue which had been showcasing the God, he held in his left hand, a unique spear with three arrow spikes at the tip that he had pointed to the sky. The God had been standing waist deep in water that looked to be from the ocean, the water had splashed up around him. It was quite impressive how they made that out of stone. _Cool._ While she was staring at the statue, she heard those two words again, **_'Be prepared.'_** Feeling a weight on her shoulder the brunette nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ah!" She turned to come face-to-face with her best friend. She pulled her headphones around her neck. "It's just you," Beca breathed out.

"You expecting someone else?" Jesse asked, curious.

"No, you just startled me."

"Right." He gestured behind him. "Well we have to get back to Mr. Brunner now."

Jesse and Beca made their way over to the small crowd of students that had formed around Mr. Brunner who stood in front of a God that was on display. As they waited for the rest of the class, Jesse stared at the group of, what looked to be, college girls that walked by.

"They're pretty hot don't you think?" He asked Beca. Now that he had past the flirting stage with the brunette and deemed them 'lesbros', it was a requirement for them to talk about girls. Jesse's order. "Especially the blonde. I mean, _damn._ " The goofy boy gazed off as he was caught in a daydream.

Beca looked over to where he was staring at, "They're alright, I guess. Not my type."

"What is your type then?"

"Umm, I don't know. Just not them, they look like the type that would be afraid to get their hands dirty and would stress over a broken nail."

"So you think they're like the plastics?"

"I'm sorry... the what?" Beca's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"The plastics," Beca's expression didn't change. "From Mean Girls? It's a movie- You know what, if I explained it you'd think I'm gay."

"You mean you aren't?!" Beca playfully asked. As the group of girls walked by, one winked at Jesse. "Yep." Jesse smirked popping the 'P'.

"You're a weirdo," The DJ stated as she laughed at him. They were interrupted by their teacher.

"Okay students, settle down." Mr. Brunner's deep voice rung out as everyone gathered. "This-." He pointed to the statue of the God that he stood in front of. "-Is Athena."

"The Goddess of Wisdom, right?" Jesse chimed in.

"Yes, that is correct, Mr. Swanson."

"Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom, Handicrafts, Useful Arts and Battle Strategy." Mr. Brunner explained. "She is the daughter of Zeus and Metis, her symbols include the owl, Aegis, the olive tree, and the snake."

Beca zoned out as he explained the Goddesses back story and before she knew it they were moving along from statue to statue, ranging from all kinds of Gods and Goddesses. She knew she should probably be listening but this stuff really didn't really interest her _. Learning about this Greek gibberish won't save my life someday._ All Beca wanted to do was nothing more than listen to music or even better, go for a swim. She pondered if maybe that's why she found Poseidon so fascinating, he had a connection with water and so did Beca. Makes sense, right?

While listening to something Mr. Brunner was gibbering on about, Beca eyes looked up to the name of the statue. It was written in Greek, she assumed. Before she could think anything else on it, she felt a tap on her side. She looked to Jesse who bobbed his head to where Mr. Brunner was standing.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked him.

"Ms. Mitchell, can you tell me what the descendant of a human and a God is called?"

"Uhh…" Then the answer came to her like the switch of a light. "Demi-god."

"That is correct. Now tell me this." He gave a smile. "Hercules and Achilles were two Gods that became heroes. Can you name me any other?" _Oh no._ "I'll give you a hint." He pointed to the statue behind him. _Okay, I can work with this._ Beca's eye glanced back at the Greek name from before. As she studied it, the symbols began to swirl – just like that day in class – in a tornado. They changed from Greek to English. As hard as it was for her, she read the word to be-

"Perseus."

"Correct." Inside, Beca was grinning. It was nice being praised, even if it was for something as simple as answering a question. "Now, moving on. Here is the picture of Hercules defeating the Nemean Lion. The God had killed the monster with his own hands and took the skin as his own trophy-."

"Beca." A voice came from beside her.

"Yes, Mrs. Dodds?"

"We need to have a little chat."

"Sure." She was confused as to why but followed her into the hallway that lead to an empty room. Inside was lined in dust and white sheets had been draped over what looked to be old bookshelves. Other than that, it was empty. Beca turned from closing the door and noticed that the woman that was her substitute English teacher was no longer in the room. _Did she vanish?_ "Hello?" _Where did she go?_ **A noise that sounded like scattering echoed throughout the large empty room. "Mrs. Dodds?"**

 _Something's not right._

xxXXxxXXxx

Jesse had watched Beca as she walked off, so being the best friend he was, he decided to wait at the doorway that she went through. As he skimmed through his phone, he felt a presence beside him. Mr. Brunner, in his wheelchair, had come over to sit beside the young man.

"Jesse." He greeted.

"Sir." Mr. Brunner chuckled at the use of pronoun.

"Jesse, now there's no need for that. I've known you since you were a boy." He reminded him. "But being in the presence of humans, I would rather you not use my real name."

"You got it. Mr. B. What's up?" He asked while slipping his phone into his jacket pocket.

"Where's your friend?"

"She went somewhere with our teacher I think. Mrs. Dodds wanted to talk or something."

"Okay, I wanted to chat to you about Beca." He paused. "Do you know you were sent to her?" Seeing the shake of the boy's head, he continued. "Last night, there was a storm-."

"Oh yeah! That was interesting. Unexpected though." Jesse interrupted.

Ignoring the interruption, Mr. Brunner questioned. "What did you see?"

"Umm, rain and thunderclouds."

"What was missing?" He continued to quiz.

"Lightning I think."

"Exactly."

"Sorry, but what are you implying?" Jesse wasn't too sure about what Mr. Brunner was trying to tell him.

"It's been stolen."

"Stolen? As in the Lightni-."

"Yes, as in the Lightning Bolt has been stolen."

"But... How? The Lightning Bolt belongs to Zeus; why would someone steal it! I mean, who even would!"

"Settle down, Jesse." He told the rattled boy. "Zeus believes that Beca stole it from him. That is why you have been sent here to protect her from any form of danger." With this new-found information, Jesse's eyes nearly shot out of his head.

"Beca? Why would Beca steal something she doesn't even know exists!"

"We don't know. Now where did you say Beca wen-." A high-pitched scream came from inside the door that was to their left. The door which lead to the room that had Beca occupying…

 **Oooh, things are starting to get interesting. What do you think so far? Hate it? Love it? Let me know.**

 **Just a quick shout-out to anyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story. It means the world to me. Also, if you read the original and are now reading this, then that is even more awesome and you can probably tell that there is quite a difference. Oh yeah, and if you would like to see something, let me know!**

 **Sorry if there were any mistakes!**

 **Reviews:**

 **joshuaperry3705:** _I like the build up. I think this version is better._

 **Thank you! Yeah, I enjoy this version too! I'm actually having fun with writing the build up.**

 **LoveIsLouderOfficial:** _Dude_ , _I love this version, don't get me wrong, I love the other one too but I'm hoping this one will be longer. Keep it up! I'm really enjoying this. ;)_

 **Thanks man! I think this will be longer, I'm not too sure since I'm literally writing it as I go along. But anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Something's not right._

"Mrs. Dodds?" _Where did you go? Wait, what was that sound? It sounded like wings. Maybe just a bird? Ugh, I don't have time for this._ "Hello." Beca tried again, but was left with just a long beat of silence. The tiny brunette had been known for having little patience so to say this was agitating her would be the understatement of the century. Deciding that she should probably search for her missing teacher, Beca began her journey around the room. A small trail of footsteps had been left from the dust covered wooden floor behind her. The DJ hummed along to the mix that she had been working on the night before. As she looked around, the once humming had turned into singing. " _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars._ " As she was singing, Beca hadn't noticed the glowing eyes that were watching her every move from above. " _Deep in my bones, I can feel you. Take me back to a time only we knew. Hideaway. We could waste the night with an old film, smoke a little weed on my couch in the back room_ -." Beca paused. She stopped in her tracks as she heard it again. The fluttering of wings hit her eardrums. The brunette did a three-hundred and sixty-degree spin of the room, checking out her surroundings. _Where am I hearing this from? There's nothing here!_ A loud crash then came from her right. Her head snapped around to the sound.

The white sheet that had been draped over the bookshelf had been torn, and some old books had fallen leaving them piled on the floor. _Okaaay? What is happening? Am I being haunted?_ "H-Hello?" No, Beca Mitchell did _not_ stutter and was _not_ scared. At all.

No, Beca Mitchell was a badass. She just had to clear her throat is all.

She had gotten no answer. At this point Beca was convinced her teacher had disappeared, maybe abducted by aliens. Who knows? She made her way over to the torn fabric. As she studied it, she realized that it had been slashed by… claws?

The sound of wings began to flicker again, only this time they were more rapidand coming from behind Beca. Just as she was turning to face the sound, she heard a monstrous unhuman-like screech. **"Where is it!"** It barely sounded like English, but Beca understood it. And she definitely knew it wasn't human. The DJ caught a glimpse of the creature. It had huge leathery wings that came out from its back, they looked very similar to a bats. _Oh, shit. What is tha- Oh fuck! It's flying at me!_ Beca made a dash for the door, but the creature attached it's claws to Beca's leather jacket -causing a huge slash through the back, luckily it didn't go deep enough to tear into Beca's flesh- and forcefully pulled her to the ground. "What the hell! What are you?!" Beca shrieked.

 **"WHERE IS IT!"** It screeched as it hovered inches from her face. "Where is what!" The DJ questioned, confused.

 **"You stole the Lightning Bolt!"** It spat in her face, it's yellow fangs very visible.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Beca said moving her face to the side as the creature got closer and closer to her. **"LIAR!"** It raised its clawed hand, ready to slash into the teenagers face. Before it could, Beca kicked out from its grip and gave her best left hook to its face.

It barely flinched.

 _What the fuck!_ It let out a scream and lunged for the teenager again. Beca dodged but it was too late and before she knew it she had been lifted twenty feet into the air. _This is it. Isn't it? This is where I die. 'Death by creature.' Ha! That's a new one._

 **"GIVE ME THE LIGHTNING BOLT!"**

"I don't fucking have it!"

The door to the room opened forcefully- "Put her down!" Mr. Brunner's deep voice rung through the room.

 **"YOU!"** The creature glared at him with its glowing eyes as it let go of the grip it had Beca in.

The brunette groaned from pain from the high fall but pushed through it, as the creature turned its attention back to her. She crawled her way backwards to where Mr. Brunner was. "Touch her and I swear, I'll tear you to pieces!" He voiced to the unhuman creature that was hovering in the air. It stopped and let out one last terrifying scream before busting through the glass, shattering it to pieces, before flying out.

Beca sat still on the floor in shock. "Did that just happen?" She asked to no-one in particular.

"Beca!" She turned to see her best-friend kneeled beside her with concerned eyes _. Was he always here?_ "Are you okay?" He asked as he held out a hand to help her up. She took it with shaky hands as he pulled her to her feet. She wobbled a bit when she stood, still shook from the turn of events.

"Did that just happen?" She repeated. But got no response as Mr. Brunner looked to Jesse. "A Fury."

 _(Furies are extremely powerful, as they are the lieutenants of Hades. Furies can change their appearance at will into human forms, regardless of gender. They also possess superhuman strength and speed. Because of their wings they are capable of flight.)_

"In our school?" Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I should have known." The older man said, disappointed with himself. He glanced at Beca and then back to Jesse. "They know." He informed the younger brunette who was looking at his best friend with worried eyes.

"Who knows?" Beca asked, looking between her teacher and friend.

"They found her." Mr. Brunner continued, ignoring Beca.

"Who found me?" She questioned again.

"She is no longer safe here," Brunner informed Jesse.

"Where should we take her?" The boy asked.

"We have no choice, but the camp."

"Where? What camp?" The DJ once again quizzed and yet again was ignored. "Look, I'm standing right here!" She waved her hands in front of their faces to prove her point. "See, right here!" She took off her headphones that were around her neck. "With-." She looked down at her most prized possession, and let out a cry. "- _Broken_ headphones and all!" She shoved them in Jesse's face. "That crazed thing broke my headpho- _mmpth!_ " Jesse had covered her mouth with his left hand. "Beca, could you please be quiet for a moment?" He kept his hand in place as he turned back to Mr. Brunner who was staring at the ground, deep in thought.

"If they believe she is the thief, then there is no place safe for her in heaven or earth." He turned to face the DJ. "Beca."

"Hmm?" She looked at him, mouth still covered by Jesse's hand. She shoved the hand away. "Yes, Mr. Brunner?"

"Take this," Brunner shoved his hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small shiny gold object. He put it into Beca's hand and closed her hand around it. Beca looked down at the small object and raised an eyebrow. "This is a pen." She started at it closely and then faced them again, holding It up. "This is a _pen_." She deadpanned, but looked down at it again as the two in front of her started talking again. At the side of the gold pen, she noticed symbols that were in Greek. They began to swirl and formed into the word, _'Riptide'_.

"Jesse," Mr. Brunner said. "Take Beca to her mother. Do not let anyone or anything go near her. Protect them both."

Jesse nodded his head and faced Beca. "Let's go."

xxXXxxXXxx

Jesse hurriedly, well as quick as he could with crutches, crossed the street with Beca towing along as they made their way to Beca and her Mom's apartment. "Okay, can you please tell me what is going on?" Beca said as they made it passed the flowing traffic and onto the sidewalk. Jesse didn't speak as he continued to dodge pedestrians that were walking their way. "Dude. Would you slow down. You're in crutches!" He finally gave in and stopped in his tracks, he worriedly glanced around at the people that were walking past them before turning to Beca. "Look, you're in danger. Don't talk to anyone and don't look at them."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain when we get to your Mom." He went to walk off but Beca's voice stopped him again.

"Why did Mr. Brunner say you needed to protect us?"

"Because I'm your protector."

"My protector?" _What?_

"Yeah." Beca looked to his crutches. "Maybe you aren't seeing what I'm seeing Jesse. You're in crutches." Jesse looked to his cast covered leg. "Just because I'm like this, doesn't mean I can't protect you. Anyway, we need to get moving."

As the two friends made their way through the streets of the city, they made it to Beca's apartment building in record time. While walking through hallway on Beca's floor, they heard loud talking and terrible music come from inside one of the rooms. "Here we are," Beca said as they stood outside. "That's gotta be Gabe."

Beca burst through the room startling her douchebag of a step-father who had been sitting around their circular dining table playing poker with his other douchebag friends. "What the fuc-."

"MOM!" Beca ignored him as she asked for her mother.

"Sweetie? What are you doing home early?" Sally questioned with confused facial features as she walked out from her bedroom.

"We need to leave." Jesse chimed in looking at Sally frantically.

"Jesse? What's going on?" She asked her daughter's friend. Sally has known Jesse for a while, she had already met him before Beca did. But Beca didn't need to know that.

"We need to leave." He repeated. "I'll explain in the car." She nodded and followed the two teenagers.

"Wait, hold up a seconded." _Gabe_. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked them.

"None of your business, Gabe." Beca spat. He stood up and pulled on his step-daughter's arm. "That's the last time you disrespect me!" He went to slap her across the face but before he could, Jesse stepped in, slamming his crutch down on Gabe's left foot. The man let out a cry, but Jesse wasn't finished. He punched him right across the jaw. "Woah." Beca breathed out.

"Like, I said Bec. I'm your protector."

"Yeah. Nice shot, dude."

"Thanks." He smirked, but remembered. "We really need to go, now."

The three made their way outside. "Isn't this Gabe's car?" Jesse questioned as he stared at the grey car. Beca nodded her head, "Yeah, this is douchebag's car."

"Language, Beca." Sally warned as she unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. Jesse hopped into the back while Beca got in the passenger seat beside her Mom. "So where are we going?" Sally asked as she looked through the front mirror at Jesse.

"The camp." He told her, she nodded her head and started up the car. "WAIT!" She turned to look at her daughter that was looking around frantically. "What's wrong?"

"My laptop! I left it in there with Gabe!" Beca exclaimed while waving her hands around, gesturing back to her apartment where Gabe was inside. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Wha-." She rotated to her left and stopped mid speech when she saw her Mom holding a black messenger bag. Sally handed it over to her, Beca looked inside and sighed in relief when she saw the Apple logo of her Mac shining through, she took it out of the messenger bag and pulled it close to her chest before putting it into her own backpack. "How did you? -."

"- it's a mother's magical power." Sally interrupted and smiled at Beca.

"You're the best Mom ever!" Beca leaned over and gave her Mom and hug.

"I hate to break the moment, but we really need to get moving. Beca really needs to get to the camp before tomorrow," Jesse chimed in from the back. He felt guilty about breaking the family moment between mother and daughter, but they did need to get to the camp as quick as possible.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hours later, they were still in the car with Sally driving. It had fallen dark outside. Jesse had at some point fallen asleep in the back with a bag of Cheetos laying in his lap while Beca and her mother sat in silence in the front. It was silent until Beca broke it. "So what is this camp?"

"It's a place for very special people, just like you."

"That doesn't really tell me much. Plus, I don't know what you mean by _special_." Beca said. "Is it something to do with my ADHD? Maybe my dyslexia? Am I crazy or something?"

"No honey, it's none of that." Sally reassured her daughter.

"Then what is it! Is it about me stealing some, 'Lightning Bolt' thingy?" The DJ queried. Before her mother could answer she continued. "Look, I didn't steal anything!"

"Calm down Beca, I believe you." She comforted. Beca sighed, she laid her head on the window then shut her eyes. She went to pull her headphones over her head, but remembered that they had broken. _For God's sake._ A few moments later, Sally spoke again. "Beca, this is about your father." The young DJ's eyes opened as she looked over to her mother. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." She paused. "I guess I should start from the beginning." _This should be interesting._ "When I first met your father, he was just… dazzling-."

"-They're always dazzling." Jesse said in a sleepy tone from behind them. With the interruption, Beca snapped her head around to look at him only to find him snoring once again. _The fuck? How did he jus- Wait, it doesn't matter._

Sally chuckled. "He was just so amazing. He had those blue eyes that were very similar to your own." She continued. "We were so in love. And then when you came along, it was just… _perfect_." She smiled fondly of the memory of them. "But he had to leave-."

"-So he did abandon us." Beca stated.

"No, Beca. He loved you." As they were talking they heard a loud roar. Jesse jumped up from sleeping. "Jess, was that your stomach again?" Beca asked. The boy looked down to his stomach and back at his best friend. "No."

"Then what was it?" Beca didn't get an answer but rather a surprise when vibrations began to thump through the car. "When did we arrive at an EDM festival?" Beca sarcastically questioned.

"Becs, now's not the time to be a sarcastic ass." Jesse warned as he looked through the back window. "Sorry, I get like this when nervous." She admitted. Jesse's eyes widened from what he saw by the window. Or rather what he saw fly through the air. "SALLY WATCH OUT!" He screamed. A large animal flew down in front of their car, Sally pulled on the brakes and tried to avoid the animal. Unfortunately, the side of the car went right into the animal causing it to flip. The car did a one-eighty in the air and landed upside down on the pavement. The vibrations were still felt through the car; they were more powerful than before. Beca, Sally and Jesse were still trapped in the car as the vibrations continued to pump through them. "Mom? You alright?" Sally nodded. Beca tugged her seatbelt off which caused her to fall onto the roof. "Ah." She helped her Mom with hers while Jesse took his off. He looked around for an escape. "I got an idea!" He said and began to take his pants off. Beca chose that moment to look over at him, her eyes widened comically. "Dude, that's gross! Don't take your pants off!" He ignored her as he pulled them off, showcasing his fur-covered legs. If possible, Beca's eyes grew two sizes larger. "You're half donkey?!" He shook his head.

"I'm half goat." Jesse corrected before kicking through the back window with his hooves. Glass shattered all around them, but they managed not to get sliced. He hopped out through the broken window and looked out in the distance to see a large animal-like creature come pounding down the road toward them. "That explains the vibrations," He muttered to himself. "Come on, let's go!" He helped the mother and daughter out through the back window, he chucked Beca's backpack to her before they made a run to the forest opposite them. "The camp is just behind the forest!" Jesse informed them as they came in front of a fence. He easily hopped over it along with Beca, who turned to help Sally over. When all three made it, the creature had got closer. "Come on! Come on!" Jesse gestured with his hands as they sprinted through the forest. A loud crash came from behind them along with a growl. Beca glanced behind her to see the creature –which she now realized looked like a large bull- bulldoze its way through the fence, pieces of fence flew in every direction.

 _It's after us? Why is all this weird shit happening today?_

Beca didn't have any more time to think as she went back to focusing on running from the bull-like thing. Just as she passed a few more trees, almost tripping at one point and having a near death experience, she saw a small entrance to a camp that was lit by fire from torches hung up above. It was like time slowed down as Beca read the Greek writing above the entrance, **'Camp Half-Blood'**. Beca didn't have any time to dwell on the fact that she read Greek writing, _again_ , because from the side of her eye she saw her Mom stop in her tracks. "What are you doing?" She asked when they reached the camp. "There's a barrier! I can't go any further!" Sally exclaimed.

"What do you mean!" Beca grabbed her mother's arm and tried to pull her into the camp only for it to deem impossible as Sally wouldn't budge. "Come on!" The DJ cried. "I can't Beca! I'm not like you!"

"Yes, you can. Try harder!"

It was too late, Beca pulled once more but the grip on her mother's arm was ripped away from her as the bull-like monster –which Beca now had full view off, looked to be a Minotaur as it had the head of a bull, but the body of a giant man- had lifted Sally into the air.

"Mom!"

"Beca! It's safe inside the gates!" Sally screamed from her grip in the Minotaur's hands.

Ignoring her mother, Beca ran through the protective barrier that she had saw the Minotaur bounce off and pointed up to the beast. "Put my mother down!" The Minotaur stared at her before looking to Sally, it squeezed its monstrous hands together and before she could do anything, Beca watched as her mother exploded into red smoke. A trail being left behind, only to fade into the air of the night. _That's it._ Beca glared up at the beast as it came running at her. She rolled out of the way just as it was about to bulldoze into her small frame, it's head smashed into the tree that was behind her, its horn getting stuck in the process. This spared Beca some time.

"Beca!" She looked to Jesse.

"Use the pen!" Beca furrowed her eyebrows as she took it out.

"Now click it!" She did as she was told and jumped back as the once small object, transformed into a mighty gold sword and glistened from the light if the flames. _Whoa! This is pretty dope._

A loud growl came from the tree beside her and she watched as the Minotaur break free from the tree's grip, losing a horn in the process as it got stuck in the tree. It came barreling for her again but luckily she dodged its attack and sliced into its leg. It let out a screech of pain and threw its hand at her. The impact of the smash caught Beca hard and she was sent flying into the tree with the horn sticking out of it. Beca's back had the unlucky sensation of colliding with the horn, this causing her the scream out in pain. The Minotaur was on her back yet again as it came charging, Beca looked around for her sword after she carelessly dropped it from the impact of the tree. Not seeing it, Beca went on instinct, she grabbed hold of the horn and with all her strength, pulled it out from the wood. Just as the beast was about to reach her, it put its hands in the air, this giving Beca an opportunity for attack. Lifting the horn, she rammed it into the chest of the Minotaur. It staggered back a few steps while letting out a loud yelp that caused Beca to cover her ears. Black liquid oozed its way down the Minotaur's chest as it collapsed to the ground.

 _Dead._

Throughout the battle, Jesse had run into the camp to get help. When he came back through the wooden gates with two girls following him. He was just in time as he watched Beca lose her balance as black spots began to form in her eyes. "Beca!" The last thing the DJ saw was her best friend and a glimpse of red hair before she hit the ground.

 **Sorry if there were any mistakes. Pretty action packed, I guess. What do you think so far? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** _Ugh cliff hanger! I love the way you've followed the original story but added it's little Beca quirks to it, I've loved the Percy Jackson series since I was a kid so I'm excited to see where this goes!_

 **I'm stoked that you're enjoying this so far! Yeah, I followed the original story but I am planning of changing a few things to make it a little different. And yeah, it needs to Beca Mitchell, right?**

 **sagittarius (Guest):** _Hey...the story is going good so far...it is building up and everything ...and don't get me wrong but I think you should change the plot a bit more because it is literally what happens in the movie...sorry for the negetive review but that is what I feel. All the best I am sure you will do good with whatever you are planning. Don't stop.:):)_

 **Bro, I don't see this as negative at all! It's just true facts. Yeah, I know that I'm basing it off the movie, but don't worry! It will change. (Hopefully!)**

 **Guest:** _Thank you so much for this, can't wait to read more!_

 **You're welcome, and that's great!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Jesse watched as his friend ran through the protective barrier and into the Minotaur's eye of sight._ What the hell is she doing!? _He saw Beca's face turn from fright to determination as Sally vanished from the beast's hands. As Beca rolled out of the way Jesse called out to her. "Beca!" She looked over. "Use the pen!" She did what he said but looked confused. "Now click it!" The DJ did as command and immediately jumped back as the pen transformed into a mighty gold sword._

 _Jesse was about to step in and help the brunette but realized the two would need more help. Turning on his feet, Jesse quickly dashed through the camp gates in seek of help. As he was running through the camp, he took notice of how dark it was, except for the torches of fire, –that were strategically placed around the camp pathways- it was calm and quiet, trees were scattered across as they provided a good source of protection by being in the middle of a forest. Around the camp were little huts, Jesse noticed that most were dark inside except for one that was opposite him at the other side of camp._

xxXXxxXXxx

 _"What was that?" A girl asked from inside one of the huts. She had long blonde hair with stunning green eyes. Setting the book down –which was about Olympus and the Greek Gods- the blonde looked over to her roommate._

 _"What was what?" The other girl asked distractedly from the bed opposite as she drew on her sketchpad. The girl had fiery red hair and dazzling blue eyes that resembled the ocean._

 _"There was a noise that came from outside." The blonde stated._

 _"Your being paranoid, Bree."_

 _The redhead heard her friend sigh and she quickly glanced up to see her staring outside their window. Shaking her head, the redhead went back to her drawing._

 _(Seconds Later)_

 ** _"Ahh!"_**

 _Both heads snapped up to the window to the scream, it was followed by a loud growl that echoed throughout the camp._

 _"Still think I'm being paranoid, Chloe?" The blonde, Aubrey, asked. Before Chloe could reply, hurried footsteps could be heard making their way to the hut. Frantic knocks could be heard banging on the door, followed up by a person shouting, "Open up!"_

 _Chloe got off her bed and opened it to find her longtime friend. "Jesse?"_

 _"Chloe, thank Gods!" He sighed in relief, he looked behind the redhead to see Aubrey. "What's going on?" The blonde questioned. "I need your help!" He turned away from them and yelled back. "Follow me!"_

 _The two roommates looked at each other confused, but followed. They saw that Jesse was far in front. They weren't going at a speedy pace but once another loud growl was heard along with another scream, they began to run._

 _As they ran through the gates they heard Jesse, "Beca!" They made it just in time as the girl began to lose her balance. Jesse quickly took notice of the dead Minotaur._ Wow, she did it! _He thought but jumped forward as she was about to hit the grass from losing her balance and held her up. "Guys? Some help, maybe?" He directed over to the two roommates. They snapped out of their trance and made their way over. "What happened?" Chloe questioned as she put her hand up to Beca's head. "She's burning up."_

 _"Who is this Jesse?" Aubrey demanded, not giving Jesse a chance to answer the redheads question._

 _"This is my best friend, Beca. I was sent to protect her, remember?" He stated. "She's one of us and doesn't even know." He explained as he lifted his friend over his shoulder and went through the gates to bring her to the infirmary._

 _Chloe followed the brunette boy while Aubrey stayed behind. She turned to look at the dead Minotaur that had fallen and laid still. Walking over, she saw that it had a missing horn. Scanning the area, Aubrey saw the missing part and picked it up. As she studied it she saw it had black liquid dripping from it. Deciding to keep the horn –because you never know when you could need it- Aubrey turned and made her way back into the camp. As she was walking back to her hut, she looked over to the infirmary to see Chloe and Jesse standing over the young brunette girl as they had someone check her for serious injuries. Not really caring for the newcomer, Aubrey continued to her hut._

xxXXxxXXxx

Opening her eyes, Beca winced as the bright light blazed into her the stormy blues, causing her to trap them shut again. The brunette lay still for a few minutes oblivious to her surroundings. _That was some weird dream I had._ Beca thought as she relaxed. _Jesse was a goat, there was a monster thingy that chased us and my Mom got kidnapped by it. That's some weird shit right there. I could probably write a story based off it… Become a famous author. That'd be interesting… Actually that seems like too much work._ The DJ's inner thoughts were interrupted as she felt a nudge on her right arm. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at her. "Hey, Jesse." She greeted.

"Beca." He let out a breath as he sat beside her on the bed. As she looked up to him, Beca took in the world around her -dozens of beds just like she was laying in, were laid out around the room, people who looked to be sick or injured were laying in them. Others would occasionally walk by or stop to check on someone. The room itself was very open, with no doors and no glass in the windows, it led to the sunshine to gleam through, bringing in a warm glowing sensation. It was peaceful, Beca thought.

Except for the tiny fact that people were laying injured or sick.

"I'm so glad you're alive." The sound of her friend's voice made her snap her attention back to him.

"Hmm?"

"What do you remember?" Jesse asked.

"Umm… I had this _really_ strange dream." She began. "Uh, I was there, so was my Mom. You were there too. Then there was this huge monster thing that was chasing us. It caught my Mom and... Uh." The brunette stopped to try remember. "Oh yeah! You were this weird half-man goat thin- WHOA!"

Beca's eyes had landed on her best friend's legs. They were… _furry_.

 _Wait, that's what he looked like in the dream. That doesn't mean- No… It couldn't._

Chuckling at her, Jesse corrected. "Politically correct term is Satyr."

"Satyr... Cool." Beca cleared her throat. "So- that dream. It wasn't a dream. It was real?" She asked, even though she already knew.

"Unfortunately." Jesse nodded apologetically and then looked away. "It's my fault. I'm your protector. I was to protect both of you and… I failed." Beca sat up and groaned from the pain that came from her back but pushed through it. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Jesse." He looked up. "It wasn't your fault. You did your best, Jess. Don't beat yourself up about it." When he didn't speak, Beca sighed and smiled a little. "I can't believe I'm offering this but… How about, we have a day of watching movies? Just you and me. You can give me a 'Movie-cation' as you like to call it and we can watch whatever you want." She saw his lips twitch upward. "So, how about it?" The small smile turned into a beaming grin.

"You do realize what you just got yourself into, right?" Jesse smirked. Beca's smile began to fade away as the reality hit her. "No going back now, my little friend."

 _Oh no._

"Anyway..." Beca drawled. "How long have I been out and what is this place?"

"You were unconscious for three days and you're in the infirmary."

"Three days? Yikes."

"Yeah…" He looked at his watch. "Sorry Bec, I gotta cut this talk short. I need to do something real quick. I'll be back in a sec. Okay?" When he saw her nod, he turned and left. This gave Beca a second to think through what had happened. _My Mom is really gone?_ She put her hands to her eyes and rested her elbows on her legs. _Oh, man. How I wish I was back at home._ Looking around her, Beca spotted her phone on the dresser to her left. She picked it up and looked at the time. 12:30PM it read. She looked through it until she heard someone clear their throat. The DJ glanced up to see a tall blonde standing at the end of her bed with her arms crossed. "Umm. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Beca responded.

"Aubrey Posen. Now answer." She said with a stern glare.

"Wow. That's a pleasant way to greet a person." The brunette spat back. "I'm Beca." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. " _Beca_ _Mitchell_." The DJ rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"How did you defeat the Minotaur?"

"Straight to the point…" Beca pointed out. "I don't know, maybe by killing it?" She replied.

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting me to say?" Beca rolled her eyes and looked down to her phone to continue playing a game.

"Something more…-."

"Aubrey!" The uptight blonde had been interrupted by an overly cheery voice calling her name. The blonde looked over to see a redhead come bouncing through the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey greeted.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked.

"Just asking the newbie some questions." She pointed to the brunette sitting in the bed. The brunette scoffed and mumbled something like, _"More like interrogating."_ While still on her phone, not looking up.

"Aubrey, she's new. Let her recover a little bit." Chloe told her.

"But-." Chloe shook her head. Aubrey huffed. "Fine, see you later."

Once the blonde had gone, Chloe turned her attention to the small brunette. "Hi!" She piped out.

Jumping a little, Beca composed herself and looked up. Her stormy blue eyes had caught the redhead's pale blues and she believed that her heart skipped a beat, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Uh, H-hey." Beca stuttered. _Get it together, Mitchell._ As Chloe made her way closer, Beca noticed just how blue her eyes were. It was like something she had never seen before. _I've seen that color before. But where? It's so… mesmerizing._ Beca inwardly rolled her eyes at herself, _I sound like Dickens with words like that... or maybe Shakespeare?_ Bringing her attention back the stunning redhead, she took in the fiery red mane that surrounded her head. _It looks so soft…_

"What was that?" An amused face appeared on the redhead. _Did I say that out loud?_

 _I did, didn't I?_

"Um… Oh, nothing." Beca blushed in embarrassment.

"You're cute. I'm Chloe by the way." The redhead giggled taking a seat on the bed.

"Beca. Nice to meet you Chloe." Beca moved to sit at the edge of the bed, but winced again from the pain in her back. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked while moving beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a really bad pain in my back." Beca answered.

"Let me take a look."

"What? No, it's okay."

"Nonsense... Now, turn around."

"Are you sur- Oh! Okay." The DJ was startled as she felt her t-shirt be pulled up from her back. She heard a gasp from behind. "Is it bad?"

"What happened the other night?" Chloe questioned, ignoring the brunettes.

"What are you talking about?"

"With the Minotaur." Chloe reminded.

"Oh yea- Wait. You were there?" Beca glanced over her shoulder at the redhead. _Where was she? I don't remember seeing her- Oh wait, those eyes. They were there that night. I saw them, just before I passed out._

"Yeah. Jesse came looking for help. He got hold of my and Bree to come help you out. But I guess you didn't need us as you killed the Minotaur on your own."

"You know Jess?- Jeez your hands are fucking freezing!" Chloe had put her hand on Beca's back, which had been badly bruised.

Chloe smirked. "Yeah, I know Jesse. We grew up together." Chloe stated. "So, do you remember how this happened?" She began to gently move her hand around the brunettes back to somehow sooth the pain.

"Uh-…" Beca stammered, distracted by the hand on her back that was from a complete _stranger_.

 _Jesus Christ Beca, you just met her!_

"I uh, I think I got knocked into a tree. I remember smashing into something that was stuck in it though."

"Probably the horn from the Minotaur. Aubrey mentioned that one was missing from it."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I killed that thing."

"Yeah, you're not the only one. The whole camp is. Especially Aubrey. Some of the camp are even calling you a hero."

"Me, a hero? Yeah right. I'm more in the category of 'loser'." Beca chuckled.

Chloe retracted her hand from Beca's back –feeling coldness from the lack of contact- and moved over the other dressed nearby. She picked up a glass, that held some sort of gold liquid inside, and brought it over. "Drink up. It will make you feel better." She handed it to Beca as she took a seat beside her.

"What is this?" Beca stared at it. Worried by the glow that was coming from the beverage.

"Nectar. It's the drink of the Gods." Chloe explained.

"Wow. I feel honored. Thanks, Red." Chloe smiled at the nickname that must have slipped from the brunette. Beca took a gulp from the drink and raised her eyebrows. "This is pretty good!"

"Oh, I know." Footsteps could be head directed toward them. "Well, I better be going." Chloe stood from the bed. She smiled at the visitor.

"Hi, Jesse!" Chloe greeted while she passed him on his way over.

"Hey, Chloe. I see you've finally met my best friend." He gestured to Beca. "Little one, isn't she?" He laughed as he was given the finger from the DJ. "Total charmer too."

"Yeah, she's something." Chloe said as she glanced back at Beca. "See you later, _hero._ " The redhead smirked and left.

Jesse chuckled at the star-struck expression on his friend's face. Noticing that she was stuck in a glance from staring at where Chloe had been, he lightly slapped her across the face. "You still with me, Bec?"

"Huh? Yeah." She looked at him and then back from where Chloe left and pointed. "Who was she?"

"The redhead?" Beca nodded. "Chloe Beale, Daughter of Athena: The Goddess of Wisdom."

 _Chloe Beale._

"She's very… giggly. But not in a bad way, in a nice way. Yeah, giggly… That's a word, right?" The brunette rambled.

"Sure, Becs. Chloe Beale is _giggly._ But…" He drawled out. "Don't get on her bad side."

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ha!" He laughed, but it suddenly turned serious. "She will squash you like a bug." He deadpanned.

"Really? I highly doubt that Jess.-."

Their conversation was cut short as they heard the clash of swords come from outside. Glancing out through the open windows, Beca saw men and women battling as they trained, but what caught her attention was the red hair in the distance.

 _Chloe freaking Beale._

Chloe Beale, who was no longer the bubbly -or _giggly_ \- girl that they had been talking to, was now a girl that held a fighting glare and looked to be dominating the field as she battled with the men and women. They watched as she easily took down two men by the swoosh of her sword.

 _Don't get on her bad side…_

 _… Noted._

 **Sorry for the wait, school had me occupied for a little while. Anyway, we finally me Chloe! Woo. I just said** ** _woo.._** **My life has hit a new low point.**

 **Moving on, I'd like to thank everyone who is following this story, and to those who have reviewed, Thank you so much. It means the world to me.**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any mistakes. I'm not going to beg for reviews but it does help with the length it takes for me to update.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Guest:**_ _Keeps getting better and better, thank you for another chapter!_

 **Thanks for reading! ;)**

 _ **Duh2042:**_ _Dude I'm diggin it_

 **I'm digging this review... That sounded a little weird.**

 _ **bibi k:**_ _i'm gonna be blunt and just say it: ... damn this is better that your other one (the lightning thief) because that was just plain from the movie i just love this version you have put together and i'm not even done with the second chapter_

 **The last one was just plain from the movie, wasn't it? That's one of the reasons why I wanted to rewrite it. I want to write something that is based off the movie but not word for word from it. I'm literally using The Lightning Thief as a base for this one, so I don't go off track.. if that makes sense. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the other chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"So, this is Camp-Half Blood?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

"It's… Different." Beca answered as Jesse gave her a walk around the camp.

As they made their way out of the infirmary, Beca took notice of the multiple little huts that surrounded the camp. The camp itself was very large, with multiple training areas. Some of this training took place to Beca's right as she watched young men and women battle across a 20ft climbing frame. The brunette winced as a young man was kicked in his, armor covered, stomach and roughly pushed to the ground from the tall height. _Jesus Christ._

Being too caught up with the world around her, Beca had failed to notice the archers that were training to her left. The DJ was startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder unexpectedly pull her back –and multiple arrows skim her face, her hair fluttering from the speed- luckily the brunette had managed to not trip over her feet and fall on her ass. _First time, too._

"Watch it!" Jesse exclaimed to the archers. "Newcomer here!" He gestured to his little friend.

The archers grumbled but pointed the weapon at the ground and let them pass.

" _Dude._ " Beca blinked. "Did I almost die? I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. Weird thing is, I saw Taco Bell instead of people, you know, cuz people normally see someone who means something to them…" The brunette boy chuckled at the girls rambling and put an arm around Beca's shoulder. "No, you didn't almost die… And Taco Bell _is_ to _die_ for but anyway… Look at this experience as a way of being welcomed into the camp." He smirked as the DJ shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"So what even is this place?" Beca asked as they continued their journey throughout the camp.

"Camp-Half Blood." He stated and continued when he saw the roll of his friend's eyes. "Really, I think you already know what this place is for." He paused. "Remember back at the museum, Mr. Brunner explained how Gods can get it on with a human and have kids?"

"Such a way with words Jess. Yeah, I remember."

"Well, basically this is what the camp is for. A safe place for demi-gods."

"So what am I doing here then?" Beca questioned.

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet?" His eyebrow rose.

"No, should I?"

"I'll give you a hint. Mortals can't get in here." Jesse winked. They passed a few people who Jesse greeted, while he was chatting, Beca thought about what he said. _Mortals can't enter? So how am I in here? Am I not a mortal?_

 _Wait…._

"No way." She mumbled. Jesse turned to look at her. "Figure it out yet?"

"I think so… So you're telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Yep!" She flinched at his loudness. "You're a demi-god!" He smiled broadly at her. "But don't worry you're not alone. Hence all these guys around you. Some demi-gods like to stay under the radar whereas I can't say the same for other as they are famous, like, White House famous."

"But… What am I doing here, Jesse?" Beca motioned to the other demi-gods that were training around them. "I don't do this. I'm a nobody. A loser with dyslexia and ADHD. I'm a wannabe DJ that wouldn't be able to handle this lifestyle. I would be dead within a minute if you put me against these dudes."

Hearing laughter from beside her, she looked around. "Please do explain the amusement of this."

"You're wrong, Bec. You're not a loser. These ' _dudes'_ ," He emphasized pointing to the others. "Have been here most of their lives, spent their time here training, have barely been in the real worl-."

"-What's your point, Jesse." Beca interrupted.

"You defeated the Minotaur with no training. This is your first time being here and you've already become more powerful than any of them." He explained. "You have a hero's instinct, it's what kept you alive in your fight. And your dyslexia and ADHD? Those are your greatest gifts. Never be ashamed of who you are Beca."

"Thanks, Jesse." Beca smiled gratefully at him. She would never admit it, but Jesse was probably one the greatest friends she had ever had.

The boy opened his arms -a grin planted on his face- inviting her in for a hug. "You know you want to." He said.

"Nerd." She playfully punched him on the shoulder instead. "Hey, where's my laptop?" Beca questioned after their little bonding moment.

xxXXxxXXxx

Beca collected her backpack from being still inside the infirmary and made her way back outside. Jesse had said he had to do something, so here the brunette was. On her own. Trying to familiarize herself with this 'Camp-half Blood'.

As she made her way around, she caught glimpse of a large tree that was standing on its own off to the side of the camp. _Perfect._ Beca thought.

Making her way over, the DJ ungracefully dropped herself against the tree. She grimaced at the sudden pain that shot up her back. This caused some unwanted memories of the fight to make its way back into her brain. The pain was fairly similar to when she was thrown into the tree by the Minotaur. Shaking her head from the thoughts, Beca opened her backpack and smiled at the sight of her laptop and headphones. She took out her laptop and booted it up. To pass the time on waiting for the laptop, Beca took out her phone and went to check her emails and instead saw the dreaded notification:

 **You are not connected.**

 _Aw, shit._

Just for curiosity, Beca went the Wifi option on her phone. To her amusement, the camp had Wifi. _It's open too. Sweet._ Connecting to it, Beca chuckled at the name of the connection. 'Demi-God Openzone _._ '

 _Very original._

Looking up, Beca saw that her laptop had booted up. Chucking her phone to the side, the brunette put her headphones over her ears, loaded up her mixing program and got into her 'DJ Zone' as she likes to call it. While she had been blacked out for the past three days, Beca had lost out in some serious mixing time. Luckily, in those days, Beca had dreamed of an idea for a mix, –yes, Beca is that weird, she can even dream about her mixes before she creates them… It's a gift, really- in that dream, the songs had contained Ed Sheeran's, 'Shape Of You' and Major Lazer's, 'Lean On'. Beca wanted to keep this track simple and not overly complicated like some of her mixes could be. She would layer Ed Sheeran's voice over the instrumental track of Lean On. It's really simple but it'll sound cool.

Getting lost in the music, it didn't take long for Beca to create the mix with completing it in only an hour later. She quickly uploaded it to her YouTube account and sent a tweet out to her followers telling them about the new mix. Tweets and replies quickly followed telling her how they loved the track.

While the DJ read through them, she couldn't help but smile. She really did have great fans and Beca was very grateful for them. The brunette replied to a few of them and retweeted some. Setting her laptop to the side, she clicked spacebar on the keyboard, laid back, shut her eyes and let the music take over her system.

It wasn't long until Beca felt someone's presence sit down beside her, opening an eye, Beca glanced to her right and caught glimpse of bright red hair.

 _Chloe._

Sitting up, Beca took her headphones off and faced the redhead. "Hey, Red."

"Hi!" Chloe greeted, a wide smile plastered on her face. "What were you listening to?" She pointed to the headphones in the DJ's hand where music could still be faintly heard coming from.

"Music."

"Very specific." The redhead rolled her eyes which caused Beca to smirk. "What _type_ of music?"

"Ever heard of a mashup?" Beca asked. Seeing Chloe nod Beca continued. "Well that's what I was listening to."

"Can I?"

"Umm..." Beca stalled, it wasn't that she was worried about letting Chloe listen -she had a YouTube account for God's sake- but it was if the redhead would like her music or not, which caused Beca to feel confused. When Beca would upload a mashup to YouTube, she wouldn't really care if people liked it or not. She made mashups because she loved music and if her followers liked them, then that's even better so why is she so worried about _one person_ liking it?

"Beca." _Oh yeah, Chloe's still here… And she staring at you. With… puppy eyes?_ "Pwease?" _Aww… She's pouting. How can I say no to that? And wait, did I say 'Aww'? Get it together, Mitchell._

Beca sighed. "Fine." She handed over her headphones, clicked shuffle on her mashup collection and couldn't help the smile that dawned her face as she watched the redhead bounce like a five-year-old on Christmas.

Beca cautiously watched as Chloe bobbed her head along with the music to gauge her reaction. _Why do you even care, Beca?_ As a giant smile graced the redhead's features, relief flooded through Beca. "This is really good!" Chloe all but screamed, causing Beca to laugh at her loudness.

When the song came to an end, Chloe handed the headphones back over. "That was awesome! Do you know who made it?" _That's right, you forgot to tell her that you made it. All that worrying for nothing._

"Me."

"You?!"

"Yeah. I-uh, I make mixes in my free time."

"You're really good." Chloe stated, honestly.

"Thank you." Beca said sheepishly as she began to fiddle with her bracelets.

"You really talented, Beca." Looking up, Beca looked into the light blue eyes of the redhead and could only see the truth within them. "Thanks." The DJ repeated and they smiled at each other. "You better show me some more of them." Chloe demanded.

"Sure." Beca smirked. She took out the headphone jack and let the music play out loud so they both could listen.

Chloe spoke up after a minute of listening. "So you and Jesse..." She began. _Where is this going?_ "Are you guys, like, together?" _The fuck?! Me and Jes- Ew. No._

Choking out a laugh, Beca turned to the redhead. "No… Me and Jess are just friends."

"Are you sure?" _Why is she questioning this?_

"Positive. Jesse is like the brother I never had."

"You're that close, huh?" Chloe smiled. She had known Jesse since childhood and couldn't think of a better person for Beca to have around.

"Yeah."

They continued to listen to the music until Chloe broke the silence again. "So… do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Nope." Beca answered, she looked to the redhead. "Why, you interested?" She smirked as she watched Chloe's face turn a bright red. "You okay there, Chloe? You look a little flushed." She teased, smirk bigger than ever.

Composing herself, Chloe faced the brunette. "Oh, _Becs_." Beca's smirk fell as Chloe slowly trailed her hand down the DJ's arm. "You wish I was interested in you." Trailing her hand back up, she let it rest on Beca's face. "The things I would do to you…But-." She lightly pushed the DJ's –now reddened- face. "You're in no luck." She laughed as Beca sat gaping at her.

" _Did she- Wha… What just happened?_ " Beca mumbled to herself.

"How's your back?" Chloe said as if... whatever that was... didn't just happen.

"It's... o-kay." Beca drawled, still dazed from moments ago.

"You okay there, Beca? You look a little flushed." Chloe winked, using Beca's words from before. Beca glared at her and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm kidding, Becs."

Chloe caught a glimpse of the slight smile from Beca. The brunette new Chloe had caught the small grin, so playfully turned away and pretended to huff. "Oh come on. Don't be like that." The redhead said, crawling her way over, Chloe came up behind Beca. "You know," She put her arms around Beca and gripped onto the crossed arms. "I think we are going to be fast friends." She whispered into Beca's ear while untangling her crossed arms.

"Chloe!"

The two got interrupted by Aubrey's voice. The blonde made her way over and stood in front of the two. Her eyebrow rose at the position of the redhead and DJ. "Hey, Bree. What's up?" Chloe greeted as she and Beca broke apart from each other.

"Chiron wants to speak to us."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"Okay." Looking at Beca, Chloe put her hand on the DJ's knee. "I guess we're out of time." She smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Beca reassured her.

"See ya soon?" Chloe asked.

"Definitely." Beca grinned. When Chloe got up, she and Aubrey made their way to Chiron but not before she turned to wave goodbye at the brunette that had a dopey grin on her face.

 _That girl is definitely something._ Beca thought to herself. 

**Chapter 6!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story in general, let me know in the reviews if ya are! :) Hope you're having a nice day!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **SKFF:**_ _I_ _'m seriously loving this story. I haven't read your previous version, but purely based off this version, I can see that this is gonna turn out to be a great read. Personally, I found the Percy Jackson movies a bit mediocre, but the relationship between the two characters always had some of my interested. With the addition of Bechloe into the mix, I'm loving your take on events._

 _Can't wait to get to the part where Beca starts to use her powers, the camp (more specifically Aubrey and Chloe) finds out she is the daughter of Poseidon, and where the Bechloe relationship develops._

 _Great work._  
 _Can't wait for the next chapter._

 **Thank you for you review! It's the most informative one I have gotten and it really motivated me. :) I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Also, I wouldn't read the original version of this story... It is kinda 'mediocre' compared to this version. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 _ **Guest:**_ _I really love this fic, nice work :)_

 **Thanks man. ;)**

 _ **bibi k:**_ _wow amazing this is awesome i loved reading this chapter_

 **I really loved reading this review.**

 _ **LoveIsLouderOfficial:**_ _Chloe basically the daughter of the female goddess of war; you know the chemistry between them is going to be great, really loving this, update soon :)_

 **Thanks for reading! Is their chemistry good enough? Did they pass Science class?**

 _ **Duh2042:**_ _My diggin the story or you diggin the review? Either way, No dignity._ _What I just said makes absolutely no sense, but it's fine. Bechloe and Greek Mythology will forever be a gift._

 **Does anything in life make sense? I read this review as if I was rapping No Diggity, btw. Dunno if I was meant too but I did anyway haha. Hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **PS. Many thanks to those who have favourited or followed!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Later in the evening, Jesse had come to Beca as he wanted to show her something.

"Hey, where are you takin- Jess! Would you slow down!" Beca had been about to ask him a question but the brunette boy skipped ahead of her. _Damn, where are those crutches when you need them?_ Jesse glanced back. "Come on! You'll miss it!" He motioned with his arms for her to hurry up.

Rolling her eyes, the DJ jogged after him. The two friends ran their way through the camp. Bumping into others and receiving glares in return. _Not my fault that they couldn't see._

The DJ perked up as she saw the glistening of water from behind the trees as they made their way to the end of the camp. _How did I miss this!?_

Beca was breathless but grinned as they came to a stop at the top of a small hill that looked over a beach that had been discretely hidden behind all the trees of the forest. _This is insane!_ The brunette's eyes visibly sparkled as she looked across the ocean. The unique blueness of the water reminded her of something, or rather… _someone._ This caused her thoughts to wander to a certain redhead and how her eyes resembled the ocean. Shaking her head, Beca focused on the view in front of her.

"Watch." Jesse pointed down to the far end of the beach. As she stared out, Beca watched three figures appear. They looked like horses strutting along from what she could see.

"What are they?"

"Centaurs." Jesse stated. As they neared, Beca's eyes squinted as she noticed that they were… half-human? _What the…_ Beca looked closely at the half-horse half-human thingy's and noted the familiar face.

"Is that… Mr. Brunner?"

"Yeah… Let's go!" Jesse hopped down the hill, his hooves skidding and causing a small sand storm to form around them.

"Okay, okay. Calm down you goat." Beca muttered but was loud enough for Jesse to turn around with a whine. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Good. You were meant to."

Jesse rolled his eyes and took off in the direction of Mr. Brunner. Beca slowly trailed behind, not really into the whole cardio thing they had going on around the camp. _I'm still dying from running here._ Making her way over, Jesse stood beside Mr. Brunner - who now was a _7ft_ tall horse-man thing and who was _not_ in a wheelchair, like Beca had previously know him to be.

"Mr. Brunner?" Beca asked, just to make sure it was him. _You never know… There are clones. What was that sheep name that was cloned? Anyway, doesn't matter._

"Yes, I am Mr. Brunner. But here-." He motioned to the camp. "I am known as Chiron."

 _Chiron? Was this who Aubrey was talking about earlier?_

"Chiron… Sick." The older man chuckled at the DJ's view of his name. Beca gestured to the lower part of his body. "So… umm. No wheelchair?"

Chiron looked down at his lower half. "No, it was a disguise from showing my true identity…" He looked behind him "I guess you could say I have a real horse's ass." Beca snickered. "Nice way of putting it."

"Well…" Jesse chimed in from beside them. "It will be dark soon and I have the Jedi waiting on me, so I'm gonna head back to my room." He nodded back at the camp. "See ya tomorrow, Bec. May the force be with you." The two friends bumped fists before he left. Beca standing with a confused expression. _Huh? What was he talking about?_

"Beca." She turned her attention back to Mr. Bru- _Chiron_. "I hope you can forgive me for hiding this form of myself, but it was for your protection."

"Don't worry about it, dude." She reassured him. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Come along." She felt slightly uncomfortable with his hand on her but it wasn't unwelcomed - plus she didn't want to say anything since he was a freaking horse and could, like, kick her head off - anyway… Chiron lead them through the beach. They stopped in front of a house, it looked a lot like the huts that were around the camp but larger, and was held above the water of the ocean.

Chiron guided them up the flight of steps that lead to the entrance, which was massive open arch with no door. The two walked through the arch and Beca took notice of the glass-less windows. _I'm beginning to see a pattern here… Nowhere in this camp has windows._ Looking around, she took in the beauty of hut. It was fully wooded and was equipped with lanterns that hung from the ceiling, giving a warmly glow along with the sunset that gleamed through. To her right, was a massive flat screen TV -how this place had electricity, she had no idea- that was placed above a stunning fireplace. Opposite the TV was a large comfy looking couch and to the far left of the room was a large king sized bed. _This place is really cool. I wouldn't mind living here._ Beca thought as she looked around. "What is this place?" She turned to Chiron.

"This is your home."

" _Mine?!"_ Her eyebrows shot up and her story blue eyes looked as if they could jump out of their sockets.

"Yes. Your father built this… _for you._ "

"So, you're telling me." She looked at everything in the room. "All this is mine?"

"That is what I'm telling you." He confirmed. _Wow. This is... Wow._ Beca did a three-sixty spin of the room which was hers. What caught the brunettes eye was what was neatly leaning against the wall in back corner of the room. Making her way over, Beca stared up at the object. It was much taller than the DJ and looked to be a spear. Picking it up, Beca inspected it. At the top were three arrow spikes instead of one that would normally be seen on a spear. _I've seen this before._ Beca spun the spear around a couple of times as she tried to put two and two together. _Think Beca. Where have you seen this. On the internet? No… Umm. Maybe in a magazine? Nope, that doesn't sound right either. Maybe you saw it recently… The museum? No probab- WAIT. Yes! That's it! This is Poseidon's spear._

 _Wait. Poseidon!_

Beca snapped her head to Chiron who was looking at her amusedly as he waited for her to figure it out. "My father's Poseidon?"

"The God of the Seas." The man nodded. Beca looked back at the spear. "My father's Poseidon." She muttered to herself. _That makes sense. My connection with water… I get it now._

"It seems he was waiting for you Beca." He made his way over to her as Beca put the spear back in place. "As if he knew you'd be here. That explains the newer technology." He explained, referencing the TV.

"Are you saying that wasn't here before?" Beca took a seat on the couch.

"No, was empty in here, except the spear that lay against that wall for longer than you can imagine. No-one ever entered or interfered with this place. It just stood out here on its own waiting for you."

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Beca asked. "Why wasn't I told sooner about my father? About this camp?"

"It was for your own protection." Chiron started. "You are a child from one of The Big Three. A rarity on its own." He paused. "That being said, you are a very powerful threat."

"A threat? Who am I threating?" Beca scoffed and started to fiddle with her bracelet.

"The brothers of your father. Zeus and Hades." Chiron explained. "With this, your mother married Gabe, your step-father. The stench of him masked the smell of your blood and hid you from anything or anyone that was sent to kill you." Hearing this new information, Beca glanced up.

"So… You're saying my Mom put up with him to protect me?" Chiron nodded. "She… she did so much for me." The brunette felt her eyes begin to water. "And now she's gone." Beca stood up and walked over to the open window that looked over the ocean. Pink and orange from the sunset bouncing on the water as it reflected.

"Beca. Zeus believes you have stolen the Lightning Bolt."

"I didn't steal it!"

"I know you don't have the Lightning Bolt." Chiron said from behind her. "We will go to Olympus and you will prove your innocence to Zeus. But for now, get some rest. You'll have a busy day tomorrow." Beca listened to the strutting of his hooves get more and more faint, until they could no longer be heard.

Turning around, Beca sighed as she faceplanted down onto the big-ass bed.

 _Hmm. This is comfy._

xxXXxxXXxx

Beca's eyes shot open as she felt a constant jabbing in her side. Groaning, the brunette rolled over to come face-to-face with pale blues. "Whayouwant?" She mumbled still in her sleep state.

Chloe giggled at the adorableness of the brunette. "Good morning to you too, DJ."

Sitting up, Beca yawned and stretched out her muscles. "What time is it?"

"Six."

"Pm?" Beca quizzed, assuming she had only slept a small length, considering it had been around five in the evening when Chiron had left her here.

"Am." The redhead corrected.

"AM!" _What! I slept that long?_

"Yeah, you were pretty much out of it when I checked on you last night… Here." Chloe handed her a glass of water. "You must be thirsty." The brunette thanked her and looked outside. She took notice of how dark it still was, but wasn't completely black as the sky was dark navy. "Why are you up so early?" Beca turned to face Chloe, who had now taken a seat beside her on the bed. "Couldn't go back to sleep and when you grow up in a camp like this - where you train endlessly - you get into a habit of being an early riser." Chloe said.

"So, with rising at this early hour, you decide to come and wake me?"

"Yep." The redhead smiled, popping the 'P'. "I'm not even sorry either. You slept longer than most people in this place gets to."

"I'm not bothered by it." Beca stated. "I kinda would wake up earlier than this on most days, anyway."

"Really? Why?"

"You know school…" Beca paused. "Also, I like to go to the beach before school. It clears my head." The DJ explained.

"What school did you got to?" Chloe asked.

"Barden High. Ever heard of it?"

"I think I've heard Jesse talk about it a little… Or maybe that was Barden University." Chloe said. "You know I've never been to a real school." The redhead admitted. Beca's eyebrow rose. "Really, how come?"

"Like I said, I grew up here." The redhead gestured to the camp that could be seen through the open archway. "Everything I ever learned has been taught here."

"Wow." Was all Beca could muster to say.

"Wanna know something funny?" Chloe said while chuckling. Seeing the brunette nod, she continued. "There was- Gods this sounds embarrassing… Me and Aubrey, when we were younger, set up an acapella group for any demi-gods that liked singing."

"Acapella for demi-gods? That's like a thing now?" Beca playfully asked while laughing. Shoving the laughing brunette, Chloe continued. "Oh totes! We do it without instruments, it's all from our mouths." She pointed to her mouth for emphasis.

"Yikes…" Beca grimaced. "Is it still running?"

"Unfortunately, no. It was fun for a while, but then we got older and had to stop." Beca nodded in understanding. "I totes would have got you to join." Chloe stated.

"Is, that right?" Beca grinned, eyebrows risen.

"I have my ways." The redhead winked. Beca gulped.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Take this." Jesse said and handed it over.

"What is this?"

"Protection."

"Protection? For what?"

"Training… Trust me, Bec. Wear it." He patted her on the shoulder and left the room to let her change. Looking down, Beca studied what he handed her. It was a fully armored vest that was shiny silver metal. Shrugging, Beca lifted the, surprisingly heavy, armored vest and with, _little_ difficulty managed to successfully pull it over her black and blue flannel she had on under.

Walking out of the room, Beca saw Jesse on his phone waiting for her. "How to you guys even wear these things? It weighs more than me." She said as she made her way up to him.

Looking up, Jesse replied. "Like I said… Trust me. Wear it or you'll be killed." _What!_ "This is always a fun game to watch, though."

The two friends snapped their head up at the sound of Chiron's voice. "WARRIORS! HEROES!" They made their way over to the middle of the camp to where the Centaur was waiting with his arms crossed. "Settle down," He directed to the talking half-bloods that wouldn't calm, Chiron then turned to the DJ. "Beca, come here." He motioned her. Sighing, Beca shuffled to the front of the group. She could feel the stares from the others on her. "This," Chiron voiced and pointed to Beca for everyone to see. "Is Beca Mitchell." Beca rolled her eyes as she heard a few people laugh, her eyes then landed on familiar blue ones opposite her. They briefly smiled at one another before turning their attention back to Chiron. "Now, we are going to be playing our traditional game of Capture the Flag. Team Blue versus Team Red." He paused. "Beca here, will need a team."

Automatically, Beca's eyes flew to Chloe's, pleading with her to speak up. The redhead caught the brunettes and winked with a silent giggle as she shook her head. _No… Why?_ Beca watched as Chloe put her helmet on that showcased a red ribbon attached. _She's on Team Red then… Makes sense. Red hair, Team Red… Right?_

"We'll take care of her!" Came a voice with a peculiar accent. Looking over, Beca saw a blonde girl come trampling through to the front of the group. "What up Shortstack!" She greeted, with an Australian accent Beca presumed. The DJ's eyebrows furrowed at the nickname. "I'm Amy… Fat Amy," The blonde stuck her hand out for Beca to shake. "I'm more known for being the best singer in Tasmania… With teeth!" The Tasmanian opened her mouth to show off her teeth.

"Fat Amy? Nice name…" Beca smirked and awkwardly shook her hand.

"Yeah, it's so-."

"-Twig bitches like you don't say it behind her back." Came a deep British voice, interrupting the blonde.

"Exactly. What Luke said." Fat Amy replied as the boy walked out from behind her, he had an excellent bone structure and a defined face and perfectly combed blonde hair and... Fuck it, he was like a God. "I'm Luke Allen. Son of Hermes." He greeted with a wide grin, which showed off his, yep, you guessed it, perfect set of white teeth.

"Nice to meet you, Luke." Beca responded.

"Okay… Just forget to introduce your big brother, then." A young man scoffed as he strides up beside the Brit. Chuckling, Luke swung his toned arm over the shorter brunette man's shoulder. "Sorry, Bump." He apologized. "This is my big slash half-brother, Bumper." The Brit said to the younger girl.

"Big? He's kind of small." Beca deadpanned.

"Hey watch it!" Bumper raised his voice at her.

"Calm down, Bumpa." Fat Amy said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You may be short. But your down under makes up for it _._ " She winked at him not missing a beat.

"Gross." Beca and about the six-other people mumbled to themselves.

"Well…" Luke interrupted. "We would be glad to have you on our team." He smiled then looked curiously at her. "Where's your helmet?"

"No-one gave me one."

"Hmm." Turning, Luke looked to his team. "Team Blue! If somebody has a spare helmet can you please pass it up!" One of the men from the team passed one to Luke. "Thanks, lad." Turning back, he held it out to Beca. "Here." She took it from him and put it on her head.

"Suits you, Becky." He chuckled as it was a little bit on the big side for her small head.

"It's Bec-." Beca had went to correct him but was cut off by Chiron's deep voice telling them to start the game. "Warriors, get in your positions!"

"Come on, follow my lead and you'll be fine." Luke assured her as he guided them through the forest as they ran to their positions.

"GO!" Chiron shouted as the game commenced.

The blonde Brit, so very kindly stayed by Beca as the game began. "I know where the flag is, Becky. Keep by me at all times and you won't die."

 _How reassuring._

The brunette rolled her eyes but stayed with Luke. So far, they had yet to encounter any of Team Red, but that was cut short as out of the blue, two members of the Red Team came flying out from behind a tree and headed straight for the Brit and DJ. _Aw, shit! What do I do!_

Beca stalled. She couldn't think. The brunette began to feel the panic rise within her. Luckily sensing Beca's hesitation, Luke jumped forward as the young man swiped his sword at Beca and pulled the brunette back by the shoulder. "I got you," He assured. Beca watched as he easily dodged the multiple strikes of the Team Red's sword and elbowed him in the head, knocking the poor boy out.

 _Wow._

Beca had no time to think about it as the other Team Red guy made his appearance known by charging for her. Out of instinct, Beca rolled to the right to escape him, effectively making him trip over a branch. "Becky, go get the flag!" Luke shouted from where he was battling new attackers that had made their way over. Looking to her side, Beca saw the opportunity to run as her attacker was struggling to release his foot from where it had been twisted in multiple branches and twigs.

The DJ jumped to her feet and dashed forward, she briefly glanced back to see Luke still fighting with Team Red before continuing her way to the opposing team's flag. "These people take camp _way_ too seriously."

Beca had been running for, God only knows, how long before she had to come to a stop for a breather as her chest had tightened from all the cardio. _Why, cardio?!_ The brunette silently praised whatever higher power was out there as she came across a small lake. Falling to her knees, Beca splashed water onto her face and grinned at the refresh-ness.

With being so dehydrated, Beca didn't think twice about drinking the water – clean or not – she didn't care. _Water is water._ After a few large gulps, Beca glanced up. _Oh cool, a red flag._ She went back to drink- _Wait. A RED FLAG!_ She snapped her eyes up.

"No way." She muttered to herself as she stood up and made her way over to the red flag that was directly in front of her. "I won." Reaching out Beca's finger tips grazed the fabric but before she could fully grasp it, she heard a _whoosh_ sound come from behind her. The DJ caught red hair from the side of her eye.

"Did you _really_ think it would be that _simple_." Came the angelic voice of none other than Chloe Beale.

 _Chloe freaking Beale._

Turning around, Beca looked into the redhead's blue eyes. Just like the other day, Beca no longer saw the bubbly girl, instead Chloe was facing Beca with a _predatory_ smirk and a fighting glare as she advanced closer, throwing her helmet to the floor.

How that girl can have a complete change in personality, Beca will never know.

Remembering that she had a too big for her head helmet on as well, Beca quickly chucked hers to the ground.

"I'm the Daughter of The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. You know what that means, DJ?" Beca could only shake her head. "I _always_ win." The fierce redhead stated.

Beca chuckled, "Is that so? Well…" She raised her arms out the side. "…I always lose." She stared the redhead down as she walked closer so that their faces were inches from each other. "But, maybe we're both wrong." She smirked.

Oh, boy was that a wrong move.

The smirk was _slashed_ off her face – literally – as steel cold metal came in contact with her face. " _Ah!_ What the hell!" Beca's hand went to fly to her face but was stopped by another swipe of a sword slashing against her hand. Beca could feel blood dripping from the huge gash, from both her hand and face. Before she could act on the attack, the sword had been swiped at her again. Beca threw her own sword up in defense and the redhead and brunette's swords clashed together. They battled for dominance until, unfortunately, Beca's grip on her sword slipped causing Chloe to take advantage by kicking Beca in the stomach, causing her to fall on to her back. Quickly getting her feet, Beca held her sword up in protection for Chloe's as they came back into contact, once again clashing together. This time Beca got the upper hand as she was able to finally swipe her sword at Chloe.

Unluckily for Beca Mitchell… this was Chloe Beale whose Mother was The Goddess of freaking _Battle Strategy_.

The redhead effortlessly ducked under the sword and slashed Beca in the back of her leg. Groaning in pain, Beca fell to her knees. Chloe didn't relent as she elbowed the DJ in the face. The redhead looked on, slightly concerned for the beaten girl but amused none the less. "Get up and fight, _hero._ " She demanded as Beca stared at the ground.

Somehow, Beca managed to smirk even through the pain. She spat out blood that had built up in her mouth from the elbow to the face and stood. Although staggering, Beca was able to form a sentence. "That all you got, Beale?"

God, why was she ever granted the gift of speech?

Chloe charged forward, determination in her eyes, she slashed her sword into Beca's arm, effectively making the brunette drop her sword. Taking advantage, Chloe put one foot behind Beca's leg, and pushed her forward causing Beca to trip over her foot. With a final punch to the face, Beca was left beaten and broken as she lay face down… And it was all accomplished by Chloe Beale. The girl that had set up an acapella group for Demi-gods.

Throughout the fight, the pair had been oblivious to notice the crowd that had formed around them. Both Team Blue and team Red had been watching the battle intently. Luke, Fat Amy and the others had just made it in time to watch.

"We need to do something, she basically just killed my best friend!" Jesse exclaimed to Chiron as the two had been watching the entire fight from the beginning. "Give her time." Chiron raised a hand.

Back where the fight was, Chloe watched as Beca lay helplessly. The brunette looked to have given up, but suddenly heard a voice talk to her. **_"Go to the water, Beca."_** Looking up, Beca looked to the lake. Crawling her way over, Beca came face to face with the water. **_"The water will make you strong. It will give you power."_** The voice in her head said. The DJ weakly lifted her hand that had been slashed and let it touch the water. Suddenly a tingling sensation rushed through her hand as water began to rise up. The water reached the gash and Beca braced herself for the sting that was inevitable to happen, but instead she felt nothing. In anything, she felt better. The deep cut had faded away as the water smothered it. _What is happening?_ The water continued up her arm and did the same with the slash that was there.

Chloe looked on, amazement in her eyes as each cut on Beca faded away by the help of the water. Beca jumped to her feet, feeling stronger than ever. "Not done yet, Beale." The brunette picked up her sword and grinned at Chloe's gob-smacked face. Out of nowhere, three of Team Red came boldly at Beca. The DJ spun around the first guy, hitting him on the back and knocking him down.

"YEAH BECA!" Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs from the side.

The Team Red member fell to the ground as the next attacker came at her, he swiped his sword at her but Beca blocked the hit and kicked him in stomach, she slashed him on the leg and he groaned in pain. She easily took care of the last guy and was only left with Chloe. As Beca turned back from defeating the last guy, Chloe had been ready to attack but was cut short as Beca spun her arm out and her sword came level with the redhead's neck.

Not being deterred, Chloe used her own sword smash into Beca's, causing it to move away from her neck. They fought determined to defeat the other. Silence took over the battlefield as the slashing of their swords could only be heard as they reflected and blocked each shot that was thrown at them. Suddenly, Chloe made the mistake of aiming at Beca's head, this giving Beca the chance to duck. The DJ caught the redhead's hand, took her sword out of her hand and spun her until her back was to the brunette, both hands still holding onto each other. With her other hand, Beca raised her sword to Chloe's neck.

"You win." Chloe breathlessly whispered so that the brunette could only hear.

"Told you, we were both wrong." Beca whispered back into Chloe's ear as she pulled from their position. Handing the redhead's sword back to her, Beca smugly walked over to Team Red's flag and lifted it up.

Loud cheers could be heard from Team Blue as they rushed over to Beca as Team Red grumbled. Chiron and Jesse made their way over. Unexpectedly, Luke and Jesse lifted Beca onto their shoulders as they cheered for her. "I give you Beca Mitchell..." Chiron said.

"The Daughter of Poseidon."

 **Phew... That was a long one. Review?**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Duh2042:**_ _That's why I added the "No diggity"!_ _Fantastic chapter, btw. I can't wait to see where you take it next. I read the first one you did, so I'm excited for this one!_

 **Thanks, man. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)**

 _ **LoveIsLouderOfficial:**_ _Dude. I told you the chemistry. By far the best chapter and I know it's going to get better. Taco Bell is hella good.. and I too eat it like at 12 at night. xD_

 **Thank you! At 12?! Damn, you live an exciting life. :) I'm just a boring loser and sleep at that time.**

 _ **bibi k:**_ _omg i had no time reading this so i read this in the train with a hughe smile on my face i think people are thinking i'm crazy but i don't care because this is really good keep going_

 **I have a huge smile on my face reading this review... It's actually kinda crazy how much I'm smiling... Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Guest:**_ _Your writing never ceases to amaze me, I thank you for blessing the people with another chapter_

 **People actually reading my stories never ceases to amaze me so I thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Daughter of Poseidon, huh? That's' gotta be cool." The brunette heard from her right. Picking up the drink that she made, Beca faced the voice.

"It's something."

"I bet. Feel like a hero yet?" Chloe asked and then let out a short laugh. Beca looked at her curiously. "Sorry, it just rhymed."

"You're a dork." The DJ grinned. "I wouldn't say hero. More like..." Beca paused. "A mutant." She stated as she took a sip of her drink, which was Nectar. _This shit is good, like better-than-coffee kind of good._ She took another sip. _Maybe that was a little far. Nothing beats coffee._

"A mutant? Been hanging with Jesse much?" Chloe questioned with a giggle.

"Well, the dude is my best bro." Beca said as they made their way over to a wooden bench that was facing the large bonfire.

Team Blue, well, Fat Amy had declared there be victory a party for her- _Beca's_ triumph in the Team's victory against Team Red. Team Red tagged along as well because… you know, it was a party. They weren't very pleased by their loss but quickly got over it and instead chose to have a good time. The party had just started and Luke, Jesse and Bumper had created a bonfire that was placed in the middle of the camp. Its flames caused the camp to be illuminated from the darkness of the night. There was a live band that played familiar songs. Beca was kind of shocked that they even knew these songs, considering they lived in the camp all their lives… But then again, Camp-Half Blood did have its own open WiFi.

"Best bro, huh? Guess you've been on the end of one of his 'Movie-cations'?" Chloe said.

Beca's face adorably scrunched up in the mask of disgust. "Don't…-that word." She stuttered. "It haunts me!"

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Chloe sniggered when Beca nodded. "You don't like movies, I guess?"

"Nope. Hate those things."

"Why?" Chloe asked, curious.

The DJ shrugged, "I guess I never really liked them. I mean, they're predictable and cliché as fuck." Beca continued to explain. "The guy gets the girl. The kid see's dead people. Darth Vader is Luke's father-."

"- I don't care if you know German! That was unpredictable!" Jesse, coincidently walked by them and shouted before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

 _Did he-was he- Forget it, it's Jesse._

"He just did that." Beca muttered taking another sip of her Nectar.

"Sooo…" Chloe drawled, bringing Beca's attention back to her. "You think movies are predicable?"

"I believe that's what I did say, yes." The DJ smirked. "Good listening skills, Red."

"Shut up!" She shoved the girl, smile on her face. "You're wrong, you know." She stated.

"How am I wro-."

"Sometimes the girl gets the girl." The redhead interrupted. She then abruptly stood, jumping from her seat. Startling the young brunette. "I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Looking back, she blew a kiss to the confused DJ and bounced her way over to the drinks.

 _The girl gets the girl?_ Beca thought. _What does that mean?_ She quickly glanced over to the drinks stand and watched as Chloe chatted with Aubrey. Shaking her head, Beca stood and made her way over to her best friend.

As the night progressed, Beca and Chloe hadn't the chance to be around each other as much as they'd like as the redhead was dragged over by Aubrey to the makeshift dancefloor.

 _Damn that uptight blonde._ Beca thought as she watched from seated against a hut.

"Becaw!" A drunken Jesse screamed into her ear as he slung his arm around his her. "Dude!" Beca laughed while pushing his arm away. "Are you drunk?" She playfully nudged him as he sat on the floor beside her. He shook his head. "Are you _high_?" She smirked.

"No.… But, Amy gave me something." He slurred.

"Of course, she did. Are you okay? Could you pass a sobriety test, right now?" She teased.

"Yep!" He demonstrated by standing, but tripped and fell backward.

"You fool." Beca chuckled, getting up to her feet. Not even bothering to help the Satyr. "Bec!" He whined from his place on the ground.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't hear you!" The DJ ignored him as she made her way to the drink stand.

As she passed the dancefloor, her eyes caught the redhead's. Chloe gave her a wink and motioned for the brunette to join her.

'No.' Beca mouthed to her. Chloe pouted before continuing to dance with Aubrey. Rolling her eyes, Beca continued her journey to the drinks. When she made it she noticed Luke was also there making himself a drink.

"Hey, Luke." She greeted while making a beverage. Turning his head, the Brit smiled. "Hi, Becky." Before giving her the chance to speak, he asked. "How's your first real day of camp going?"

"It's uh… Been eventful."

"I bet. I remember my first day here."

"Yeah, what was that like?"

"You don't want to know…" Him grimaced as he took a sip.

"Right." The brunette muttered.

…Cue the awkward silence.

"So, I saw you like music." Luke eventually spoke up.

"Umm. How?" Beca asked, as far as she knew, only Chloe and Jesse knew about that. Jesse being her best friend found out quickly and Chloe kind of just invaded Beca's space and found out.

"Your headphones."

"What about them?"

"They were broken."

 _Were they- Oh, yeah! That weird bitch broke them… Wait, I used them yesterday… Who fixed them?_

As if reading the DJ's mind, Luke said. "I fixed them for you." He smiled. "When you were brought here, they were laid beside your bed, so I decided to lend a hand and fix them."

"Wow." Beca was speechless. "Thanks, man." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Don't worry about it."

"But… How?"

"Simple. I'm kind of a technician with anything music. I mean, I can fix basically anything music related." He admitted, in a way that could have been interpreted as boasting but he said it with a shy smile that said different. "I actually have a small music setup in my hut. Mixers and all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could show you sometime. We could have a little jam session." He offered.

"That's awesome!" Beca rushed out. She took a breath. Yes, this was awesome, but she had to compose herself. "I mean, yeah, cool… whatever." She shrugged.

Chuckling, Luke put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't even tell you're excited." He deadpanned with a smirk. He briefly looked to the dancefloor when something caught his eye, he looked over Beca's shoulder and then back to her. "Looks like someone needs your assistance." He nodded in the direction for her to look.

The DJ glanced over and her eyebrows furrowed.

Luke smirked.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Tom, come on, just go away." Chloe pleaded as she pushed at his shoulder.

"Aw, Chlo. We're having a good time." The six-foot brunette boy grinned, ignoring her as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"No. You are, I'm not." The redhead stated as she pulled back from him, creating some sort of space between them. She quickly glanced her eyes around the dancefloor to see if she could spot Aubrey.

"You don't mean-."

"Hey, Red!" Tom was interrupted as his hands were torn away from the redhead and a short brunette shove past and stand in front of Chloe.

"Becs!" Chloe said in glee, pulling her in for a tight hug. Once pulled back, Chloe gave Beca a look that screamed, 'Thank you.'

"Umm, excuse me?" Came Tom's irritated voice from behind. Turning Beca came face-to-face with his glare, "What's up?" She quizzed, eyebrow risen.

"We were kind of busy." He stated, moving past her to grab Chloe's arm. "Wow, hold up there, big guy," Beca put a hand up, blocking him from nearing the redhead. "Not so fast."

"Move, midget."

"Really?" The DJ's eyebrows rose in amusement. "A dig at my height?" Beca chuckled, trademark smirk in place. "Please, be more creative in the future."

Tom's nostrils flared in anger. "Look. I don't care that you're this 'Daughter of Poseidon'." He used air quotes. "Don't make me-."

"What? Don't make you what?" The DJ interrupted. "You know, Tim-." He glared at her.

"It's Tom."

"Yeah. Don't care." Beca deadpanned. "For such a big guy," She circled around him. "You sure aren't intimidating."

When Beca was back at his front, she was caught off guard as he grabbed her jacket collar. "You little bitc-."

"Tom!" He snapped his head up to see Luke nearing. "What Luke?" He asked annoyed, dropping his hands from Beca. The Brit came over and slung his arm around his shoulder. "That's not a nice way to treat a friend, Tommy." He playfully joked and (aggressively) slapped him with the hand that was around his shoulder. Rubbing the sore spot, Tom looked at him. "You interrupted-."

"How about we get some drinks?" Without letting Tom answer, Luke went on. "Yeah? Great, come along now, lad." He tugged the boy, not letting him have any resistance and sent a sly wink to Beca.

 _What was that about?_ The brunette thought as she watched the pair walk off, Tom obviously pissed off with the Brit.

"Hey." The DJ felt spoken against her ear. Turning, Beca eyes caught the pale blues from the redhead staring back at her. "Thanks." Chloe said.

"No problem." Beca shrugged. "Are you okay? Did he do anything? He didn't hurt you or anyth-." The brunette rambled but was shushed by a slender finger against her lips.

"Shush." The redhead giggled. "No, he didn't do anything. He was just being his usual pain-in-the-ass self." She assured. Chloe brought her hands up to the DJ's collar that had been tugged. Fixing it back into place, she locked eyes with Beca.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Beca's lip twitched into a smile. "But ask me that earlier when I was getting my ass kicked by this hot redhead, then I would have answered differently."

"Hot, huh?" Chloe smirked.

"Yeah. You probably don't know her."

"Well you'll have to introduce me." Looking around, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Come on." She tugged on the hand.

The redhead brought them over to a tree to sit under. Once settled Beca tucked her left leg under her right – almost like half crossing them. "Hey, Red?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to grow a fish tail or gills, right?"

The redhead turned to her, eyebrow rose before bursting into laughter.

"W-What!" She choked out.

"I'm serious!" Beca cried out, also chuckling. "With all this weird shit I can do with water, I'll turn into a fish knowing my luck."

"I mean it's possible." Chloe stated, seriously.

A few beats passed before she eventually broke out into laughter once again. "I'm kidding!"

"Asshole." Beca lightly shoved her.

"Although," Chloe chimed. "A huge ego isn't out of the question."

"Me? Have an ego? Never." The brunette said. "I'm realizing that you could have killed me back there if I was normal."

"But you aren't."

"I'm suddenly starting to think that you don't like me anymore."

"It's possible." The redhead joked. "I mean, our parents do hate each other." She told.

Beca looked at her. "They do?" Chloe nodded. "So, you do hate me?"

"I definitely have strong feelings for you." Chloe shrugged, laying her head on the DJ's shoulder. "I just haven't figured out if they're positive or negative yet." She smiled, Beca mirroring.

 **Little shorter, but I've had a lot school work to do recently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear. I really want to try make this different from the movie so I'd appreciate new ideas.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Max Shadowfire:**_ Loved it can't wait for your next update

 **Thanks, man. I'm really happy that you're enjoying it!**

 _ **Sagittarius:**_ Awesome dude! So far soo good...chemistry is building..also the plot is changing a bit which i am liking...keep it up man...just can you try to update a bit quicker?

 **Awesome that you're liking this! Yeah, sorry about updating kinda slow, like I said, I'm stacked with school work so I'm trying to update but I have 5 exams in about 2 weeks that I'm preparing for so... bear with me?**

 _ **bibi k:**_ amazing chapter loved it keep going

 **:) :) :) Thank You! :) :) :)**

 _ **Guest:**_ Can't wait to read more about this fic, totally worths it :)

 **I can't wait to read more reviews like this!**

 _ **LoveIsLouderOfficial:**_ Read this on my lunch break. Amazing btw. And hey, we can be boring nerds together. I only stay up that late when I play video games. Now I have to wait for the notification to the next chapter...

 **Did you get the notification? What level you at on your video game? :)**

 _ **itsmefiebs:**_ Amazing, i loved it. Great writing

 **Bamchickawow!**

 _ **Duh2042:**_ The Big Three. I like it. I also like the details you throw in. Makes a broader mental image. How many people are now going to treat her differently now that the identity of her father has been announced? I figure at least one of them caught on as soon as the water started healing her. It's amazing how flabbergasted Chloe became, and maybe now she'll be slightly intimidated instead of being So cocky around her. Although it's completely adorable. Is it possible to be adorably cocky? Well she is. And you can't help but love her, like always lol

 **Dude. This review was like longer (Not in a bad way!) than the essay I have to have written by tomorrow! This was awesome to read. Here's the thing, I kinda laughed when you had 'accidentally' hit send a few times. Hope you don't mind but it did cause me to chuckle. Adorably cocky, huh? Guess Chloe Beale can be like that. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Beca flinched as her eyes fluttered open at the screaming. _Why are they so loud?_ Squinting, the DJ looks around from where she was sitting against the tree, and watches as demi-gods dash past her vision. From the side of her eye, she could see that Chloe has sat up and was looking just as confused.

Seeing Jesse come panting over, the DJ and redhead stood. "Beca!" The boy grabbed on to her shoulders, "We need to get out of here!" He rushed, slightly out of breath. He grasped the two girl's wrists and safely pulled them behind a tree.

"What's going on?" Beca questioned, confused.

"Hellhounds." The voice came from beside Beca. With an eyebrow raised, Beca turned to see Chloe staring into the camp, "Hell-what?"

"Hellhounds." Jesse clarified.

"Yeah. Still not getting it." Beca voiced.

"That can't be possible," Chloe muttered and faced Jesse. "The camp is under a veil of protection against the Underworld. How did they get through the barrier?" She asked, cautiously glancing the area they were standing in.

"We don't know, one second the party was in go and then the next multiple Hellhound's comes flying-."

"DUDE'S, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" The DJ shrieked from where she was standing. Jesse and Chloe looked to where Beca was pointing.

A large animalistic creature the size of a buffalo stood on four paws, teeth as sharp as daggers while lava-red eyes stared back at them. It growled and made its way toward the trio.

"Is this a bad time to say that I always wanted a pet dog?" Beca said as they backed away from the animal.

"Yes, Beca, this is a very bad- Whoa!" Jesse dodged as a striking paw came flying at him.

The animal growled in frustration as Jesse moved out of its way. Its head then abruptly snapped to Beca causing the girl to gulp. _Oh, hell no._ Unfortunately for Beca and Chloe, they were still in its view, Jesse having gotten out of the way. "Beca, the pen." She heard him say.

"The what?"  
"The pen, Beca!"

 _Pen, pen, pen- Oh! The pen!_

Shoving her hand into her jean pocket, Beca grasped the pen she was given, taking it out she clicked the end and watched as it transformed into her sword.

Not having any time to spare, Beca looked up from her weapon to see the Hellhound come charging at her and Chloe. Beca felt a grip on her wrist and was tugged out of the Hellhounds way, then as Beca was about to strike at the creature, two more came into her view and surrounded her and Chloe as their backs hit a hard tree. The brunette tried to shout for Jesse but he was nowhere to be found. _Great._ As the beasts crept their way closer, the DJ looked to the redhead and saw that she had no protection. "Chloe." She whispered.

"Hmm?" Chloe answered without looking from the Hellhounds.

"There's an opening off to the side, go to Jesse and get help."

"What!" Red hair flew so harshly that it hit Beca in the face as Chloe turned to her. "What about you?"

"I'll distract them."

"Are you insane? No, we'll take them togeth-." Chloe was interrupted as she was forcefully pushed out of the way and through the opening just as a Hellhound came charging at them. "BECA!" She complained as she watched Beca dodge and attack the Hellhound.

"Sorry, Red! Now get help!" The redhead stalled before eventually turning and running in search of help.

Beca slashed her sword at the Hellhound making it back up, over its shoulder she could see the redheads retreating form. A second Hellhound came out of nowhere from Beca's left violently causing her to crash to the ground. It made its way over and hovered above her, its eyes staring her down before it got lower to her face. "D-daughter o-of Poseidonn." It snarled at her with an evil demonic voice. Beca's eyebrow rose as the Hellhound continued. "G-give up t-thhe Ligh-Lightning Bolt." Its razor teeth were millimeters from Beca's face.

"I don't have it!" She spat.

"L-LIAR." Unknown to Beca, the third Hellhound was behind the brunette and before she knew it, she was suspended into the air as the beast lifted her from the ground and threw her into a tree. The brunette bounced into the bark and felt something crack in her right wrist at the impact. Battling through the pain, Beca stumbled back to her feet and gripped her sword with her left hand.

The three Hellhounds surrounded her once again. The short brunette sighed and rubbed her nose, which she now found out was bleeding. Limping her way over, Beca held her sword up defensibly in front of her as two beasts ran straight for her. Bracing herself, she took a breath and swiped her sword towards the leg of a Hellhound, she heard it groan in pain while she twisted around and slashed at the second creature slicing it in the face.

It was a bad idea.

The two beasts roared in anger at the girl and the third decided to make a quick comeback by joining them. _Oh, boy._ All three jumped of their paws at Beca, aiming for her at a ghastly speed. The DJ shut her eyes as she waited for the inevitable impact.

She waited.

It never came.

Cracking an eye open, Beca saw the three beasts laying to the side as Chiron stood above them. Jesse and Chloe behind him. "Beca!" She saw her best friend run to her, he dragged her out of the way and brought her over to where the redhead was standing.

"I thought I was dead." She voiced as they watched Chiron. The three Hellhounds were back on their feet as they snarled at him. They dived at him, but he easily defended himself by destroying two out three. The one that managed to survive Chiron's attack snapped its head to Beca and leaped straight for her. Beca, Chloe and Jesse were caught off guard and had no time to respond, but Chiron did. The centaur sprinted into the Hellhounds path and pierced his sword through its chest. The creature falled limp to the ground with a whimper as Chiron retrieved his sword.

"Hellhounds." He muttered and turned back to the teenagers. "Go back to your rooms, the camp is not safe at the moment." He addressed them. "I will make sure this camp is secure again by dawn." He sauntered off, leaving the demi-gods standing above the dead Hellhounds.

"We should probably head back," Jesse announced.

"Yeah, it's not safe out here." Chloe agreed, she looked between the two friends and noticed Beca was staring at the Hellhound that lay at her feet. "What's wrong?"

"It's not dead."

"What do you mea-." Jesse tried.

"Exactly what I said, Jess." Beca interrupted as she lowered down so she was face to face with the injured creature. "What do you want from me?"

The once flaming red eyes that started at her were now dull. "W-where… is t-the Bolt?" It asked in a slow, weak voice.

"I don't have it, I told you." Beca answered.

"L-liar." It pathetically growled out. "If y-you want y-your mot-mother back, b-bring Hades the b-bolt."

"My…" Beca paused. "My mother is dead."

"No… S-she is still alive, abd-abducted b-by Hades… Br-bring the Bolt i-in exchange f-for your m-mother." Its breathing slowed until it came to a stop, its red eyes now closed.

Beca gazed at the dead creature, processing what she just heard. Jesse and Chloe glanced to each other before they walked up beside the brunette girl, Jesse put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Bec. Let's go." She nodded her head as they helped her stand, she gasped at the pain that shot through her wrist as the redhead put a grip on it.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Chloe concerned.

"Can you like, not put pressure on my wrist. It's nothing personal, it's just…"

"Of course," Chloe let go of the wrist, but brought the brunette's right hand up gently. "Let me have a look." She investigated Beca's wrist, it was badly swollen. "I think you may have a bad sprain."

"Oh, man."

"It's okay, it will be fine in a few days."

"Can you just use the water healing thing?" Jesse wondered.

xxXXxxXXxx

Beca, Chloe and Jesse sat outside Beca's hut that was further out from the rest of camp. It was dark so it was lightly lit by the fire torches placed around the area, giving a low dim glow. They ocean giving a calming effect with the sound of crashing waves. They were huddled on the sand that looked over the ocean, Beca gently moved her right hand out and placed it into the water. It was amazing to watch as the water moved up its way up and over Beca's skin, it flowed up her right arm and continued to crawl up her neck and to her bloody nose. The water covered her nose and the blood cleared as the wound was healed. Pulling her hand back, she held it out in front of herself.

"Well, did it work? Does your wrist still hurt?" Jesse quizzed.

"I don't know."

"For starters, you could try touching the wrist to see if it's still sore."

"Okay, shut up you know-it-all."

"It's actually common sense." Chloe muttered but was shut up as a glare was sent her way by Beca.

"Don't." The DJ pointed in her direction. Chloe stayed silent as she tried to muffle her giggles. The brunette rolled her eyes at them but directed her gaze back to her wrist. _Okay…_ With her left hand, Beca poked at the wrist a few times. Feeling no pain, Beca decided to lightly bang the wrist of the sand a little. She shrugged and said, "I guess it worked. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, that's sick, Bec."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say, 'sick', Jess."

"Whatever…"

"You two are something else." Chloe chuckled as she stood and patted the sand of her clothes. The two others following.

"So, what now?"

"You guys can stay here tonight if you want?" Beca shrugged, pointing to her hut. "Safety reasons and stuff."

"Good idea."

They made their way up into Beca's hut, once entered Beca fell face first onto her bed. "So, tired." She mumbled into a pillow. Jesse laughed as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "You got any DVD's?"

"I dunno. Check."

"Oh, yeah. You don't like or watch movies." He shook his head playfully in shame. "You're such disappointment, Beca." He glanced over the couch to see his friend giving him the middle finger. Chloe giggled at them and sat on the couch. "I wonder how you two are friends."

"I wonder that to," They heard Beca drowsily mumble back.

"So, what are we watching?" The redhead asked staring at the TV as Jesse sat back down from searching through the DVD collection.

"The Breakfast Club." He stated. "I hope you like it."

"After all the years of you making me and Bree watch it. I think I can survive okay." She smiled.

"Bec, you up for watching this?" Jesse called back. When he got no response, he peeked over the couch only to find the brunette out like a light. Chloe also peered over and couldn't help the small smile that graced her features. The little brunette just looked so cute as she snuggled into her pillow. Jesse didn't miss the smile and smirked.

Once the movie ended, and all of Jesse's ridiculous replicating action of everything Judd Nelson did or say, Jesse and Chloe decided they should probably get some sleep.

"So, who's sleeping where?" Chloe enquired.

"I can take the couch. I think Beca would have a heart attack if she woke to find me beside her so…" He trailed off, pointing over to Beca. "Go on ahead."

"You won't think she'll find it weird."

"Probably a little, but it would be awkward if I lay beside her." He said. "Besides, she'll probably enjoy having you beside her." He muttered to himself, while holding in a smirk.

"Sorry, what was that, I didn't hear you."

"Nothing. Good night Chloe."

"Night, Jesse." The redhead stood and made her way over to Beca, she quietly shook off her boots and slid in beside the DJ. _This should be interesting._ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

 **Sorry foe the wait on this, I had kinda lost interest in writing it for a while and I had school and stuff. But I'm back! And I'm on my summer so I'll try update more often. On another completely random note, I got my school report and I did TERRIBLE! HaHa!... Aw, well.**

 **If you enjoyed let me know by reviewing. I hate to be this person but reviews do help when updating... So... Get reviewing! :)**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Guest:**_ Yaass! New update

 **YES! NEW REVIEW!**

 _ **LoveIsLouderOfficial:**_ Ofcore I got the notification, I been waiting for years lol, but I'm on 289(The Last Of Us), and again, this story is still amazing

 **Thank You, and you got the notification? That's awesome. I've never played that game but I'm guessing level 289 is good?**

 _ **bibi k:**_ aaaaahh freaking good and the thing with tom you blend everything in perfectly almost every character from pitch perfect has a rol in this fanfic (obviously)

 **It's amazing that you like this story! And yeah, I'm trying to add in other characters from PP, it's something the last version of this story lacked, in my opinion.**

 _ **Dark Nerdy Weirdo:**_ DUUUDE I WAS MENTIONED BY THE AUTHORRRR! Phew sorry excitement got outta hand. Anyways loved the update need more character building and introducing is amazing

 **DUDE, YOU'RE MENTIONED AGAIN. Also, did you change your name? And thank you for enjoying this so far! :) Also, your excitement is great.**

 _ **Skyeze 10:**_ EEEEKKKK CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE THIS! It's more deeper than Beca and the Lightning Theif

 **Thank you and yeah, the whole point of me rewriting the Lightning Thief was to make it more deeper.**

 _ **Sagittarius:**_ Awesome bro...it is going good...liked beca's badass attitude and the way she defended Chloe..Keep It Up Man!

 **Thank you! :) Badass Beca is always good, I mean have you seen the PP3 poster?**

 ** _Duh2042:_** Hey! My phone now has a crack in the screen and it keeps pressing things that I did not press. Like the "post review" button over and over. Gimme a break! Lol I think the way their relationship is progressing is hilariously cute. Oh jeez, now we have "hilariously cute" and "adorably cocky". Smh. What weird combination of words could we come up with next? Also, Tom needs to just go away. And Jesse eavesdropping is kinda amazing as well.

 **You better have a new combination of words. I'm watching you. Also, Jesse is amazing. Oh, and Tom is a certified dick, maybe not in the PP movie but I made him one.**

 **SIDE NOTE QUESTION! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE PP3 TRAILER!?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Chloe had forgot to tell something very important.

She totally cuddles up to her sleeping buddy.

Jesse knew this. From himself, Aubrey and the redhead being close friends since children. More than they would like to admit, they sometimes had to share rooms and in this case, had led them to them sharing beds. So, the boy had a good understanding of Chloe's cuddling addiction.

Beca now, she did not _._

Which is why the brunette is currently staring at the roof of her hut, eyes wide open and laying very still. Glancing down, the DJ's eyes catch sight of an arm stretched across her mid-section and the red mane on her shoulder.

 _Should I move? What do I do?_

Shaking the thoughts away, Beca stretched her hand out to grab hold of her phone that was on the night stand. Turning it on, Beca skimmed through her emails. She read a few comments from her videos that mostly consisted of asking when a new mix would be made. Mentally noting to make one soon, Beca saw that it was 4:30am. Deeming it a decent time to wake, Beca carefully tried to move Chloe's arm without waking her.

But luck was never in Beca's favor.

The brunette stilled as bright blue orbs blinked open, locking onto hers.

"mmhhi," the redhead croaked out, voice deep with sleep.

"Sorry for waking you," Beca whispered, careful not to wake Jesse.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe yawned. "I like to wake early."

"You comfortable?" Beca smiled.

Seeing Chloe's confused face, the brunette gestured to their position.

"Oh," Chloe giggled.

 _God, she's adorable- wait. Get a grip, Mitchell._

"Very..." The redhead murmured with a grin as she snuggled deeper into the crook of Beca's neck.

"I can tell," Beca said as she brought her hand to rest on her stomach.

"What time is it?" Chloe questioned.

"Close to 5."

"Do you want to get up?" The redhead asked, tightening her grip on Beca.

"Is this you asking to stay here longer?" Beca grinned.

"Maybe." The DJ could feel the redhead's smile widen on her neck. Looking down Beca smiled and replied, "I guess we can stay a little longer."

xxXXxxXXxx

Jesse stood at the foot of Beca's bed with a dopey grin plastered on his face as he studied his friends all cuddled up together. Beca currently had her arm wrapped around the redhead and both had content smiles on their faces. Taking out his phone, he quickly snapped a picture.

Realizing he was acting like a total creeper, he put his phone away. Stepping at the foot of the bed, he stomped his hooves off the wooden floor.

Three.

 _Freaking._

Times.

Upon hearing this, Beca jumped out of sleep falling off the edge of the bed. " _Argh_ …" Looking up at her best friend Beca raised her eyebrows, "Was that necessary?"

Hearing giggling, Beca looked up to see the redhead looking over the edge of the bed, now awake. She rolled her eyes as Jesse offered his hand to her.

"It's 6, you need to get up..." He pulled her to her feet.

"Why?"

"What you're cuddle-buddy didn't tell you?" He smirked at the death glare Beca gave him.

"No… about what?" Making his way over to the nightstand, Jesse picked up the armor that Beca had used the day before. "Ready for round 2?" He threw it at her.

Catching the armor, Beca glanced between it and Jesse, "You're fucking with me, right?"

xxXXxxXXxx

That night, Beca was sat at a window in her hut. In her hand was her father's trident spear. Staring at it she thought back to the day before to the hellhound attack. One said that her mother was still… alive. But abducted by Hades.

Beca knew she couldn't just stay here. She needed to get out of the camp. She needed to bring her mom back.

And with that thought in mind, Beca devised a plan.

3 hours later, she shrugged her backpack over her shoulders. Checking her phone, she saw it was 11pm. Deeming it a good time to sneak out, Beca glanced around the outside of her hut before making her way through.

She sighed in relief from seeing the entrance gates. Luckily the DJ hadn't been caught sneaking out-

"What are you doing?"

Jumping, Beca glanced to her right, "B-Blondey- _AUBREY_. I mean Aubrey."

"I'll ask again. What are you doing?" The blonde asked, her voice stern.

"I... was just out for a walk." The brunette answered. The other girl raised her eyebrows, looking to the backpack currently on slung over the DJ's shoulder's. "You never know when you'd need supplies…" Beca trailed off awkwardly kicking a pebble.

"Sure, you are."

"I am-"

"Look, Mitchell. I don't care what it is you're doing just don't cause trouble. Got it?" Before Beca could reply, blonde hair whipped around as the girl sauntered off.

 _Jesus Christ._

Whistling, Beca went to begin her journey only to be stopped once again. "Going somewhere?" A voice came from behind her. She sighed loudly.

"No." Beca shook her head. "Going for a walk."

"As your protector," Jesse sidled up beside her. "I must accompany you."

"Dude no-"

"Dude yes."

"You're junior protector."

"That wounds me."

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Of course, you are."

"I am. See-" Beca gestured to her legs. "I am walking to the bathroom."

"Really? With a backpack…wait, are you on your per-"

"JESS. Shut up." The boy's mouth slammed shut as they stopped walking and stared at one another. Jesse and Beca held eye contact, both staying still... Both _refusing_ to blink.

"Ugh," Beca was the first to blink. "Fine. I wasn't going to the bathroom. Just for a walk."

"Don't lie to me, Bec-"

"Hey guys!" They were interrupted as out of no-where Chloe sidled her way over to Beca and Jesse. "What's going on? And why does Beca look like she's leaving?" She asked, confused.

"It's because she is," Jesse stated.

"No, I'm not."

"Explain this then," Jesse grabbed the backpack on the DJ's back, tugging it. Glancing between the boy and ginger, Beca let out a sigh as her shoulders fell. " _Imgonnagogetmymom_ ," She mumbled, her shoe kicking at a stone.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, leaning in a little closer.

" _Imgoingtomymom_." Beca said again. And just like before, the mumbling barely sounded anything audible.

"Beca." Jesse's voice was stern. Looking up, Beca locked eyes with him, "My mom is still alive, Jess. I can'- I _won't_ stay here knowing she is still out there."

"Beca," he put a hand on her shoulder, "You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not safe," Chloe chimed in, "Hades and Zeus _both_ believe you have the Lightning Bolt. I know I'm not supposed to know. But I overheard Chiron speaking about it earlier. And…" She trailed off with a shrug, "The whole hell-hound situation kinda spoiled it."

"Right…" Beca drawled. "I'm still going."

Shaking his head, Jesse spoke determined, "No, you're not-" "Yes, I am-" "You're no-" "I am." "I can't allow tha-" "Try and stop me-"

"GUYS!" Both heads snapped around to face Chloe. "Stop it." Looking to Beca she said, "Do you really believe this is what's best?"

"Of course."

"And Jesse," The redhead turned to him. "As Beca's protector, and _best friend_ will you respect her decision?"

The boy stood still, remaining silent.

" _Jesse._ "

"Ugh, fine. I'll respect your decision Bec." He said. "On one condition."

"What?" The DJ asked.

"I come along with you."

"That was to be expected. Junior protector, and all that jazz."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm coming along too." Chloe chimed in, causing the two friends to automatically shake their heads with "No" and "Absolutely not" being spoken at the same time.

"I am. You're are gonna need my experience. There's only so much Jesse can do." Glancing to the shorter girl, Chloe put a hand on her arm, "You may have beaten me in battle yesterday and won. But you have to remember that I am the Daughter of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I have won _hundreds_ of battles. I have the experience, Beca."

Contemplating the idea, Beca thought for a few moments before nodding, "Okay… okay." Eyeing both Jesse and Chloe, she had to make sure, "You guys are serious about this. You're aren't just gonna bail on me?"

"We're totes serious." Chloe assured.

"Right, now that we've established that. How are we getting to the Underworld?" Jesse voiced the inevitable question.

"That's a very good question." Beca said running a hand through her hair. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I… I think I may have one." Chloe announced. "Follow me."

 _ **(Sorry for any mistakes.)**_

 **Super sorry for the really, really, really, really long delay on this. Plus, I apologize for the chapter being super short. I just couldn't think of anything... like, at all. School has taken up my entire life so I never get the time to write anything for this. I had known that I was delaying updating this, so I tried my best to write a chapter and this is what I could think of. It's not the greatest chapter ever, but hopefully... I can continue writing more often. I can't promise anything, but I will try my best to update this faster.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far.**


End file.
